War: Fighting for a Return to Peace
by Mirabel
Summary: The battle has raged for many years and for only two years has the Avatar contributed but with his contribution rebellions arise and the Fire Nation is having quiet the time with the rebel army.
1. Chapter 1

He stalked silently through the forest, instinctively avoiding every twig or leaf that was a potential betrayer of his presence. His large build and lean muscles belied the stealth he was capable of and currently employed. He halted and crouched low to the ground. The man sniffed at the air, nothing. With blinding speed he deftly buried the blade of his long knife in the trunk of the tree next to him. Placing his ear to the hilt, he listened intently all his senses were perked in expectation, scouring the area for any hint of life. Clear. Satisfied, the warrior smoothly pulled the blade free and returned it to its place at his side. The young man stood and walked back the way he'd come, reaching in his britches for the few last pieces of jerky he had saved. Mmmmm, the warrior loved jerky, so succulently delicious. Damn, all out.

Sokka pondered as he walked, as he so often did. He thought about everything. Girls, meat, friends, girls but mostly he thought on the war. It was two long years ago that everything and everyone went into total war mode. Little skirmishes of rebellion against the fire nation were things of the past. Now the water nation and much of the earth nation had joined their armies and were engaging fire nation. There were many losses. But vital victories always emerged just as everyone began to loose hope. The army had been young, small and inexperienced. But the ranks began to swell as more people dared to defy the fire nation. There were few stable basses for the rebel army. The North Pole was the central nervous system of the operation. This was the safest place they had. Nigh impenetrable. Much of the training took place here. The former northern air bending temple was another strategic location. All the army's weapons and technology came from here, as well as the few aerial squads the rebel army possessed. Kyoshi Island was still untouched by the fire nation but it was agreed its location was too risky to have more then a small dosho for soldier training. Instead the island acted as a food provider for the rebel nations. For this reason the island was well guarded but not conspicuously so. There were a dozen other small bases for the army but it was agreed that the army's footing in these areas was too feeble for greater activity.

Sokka himself had personally trained a number of forces for the army including Special Forces and spies. Katara and Toph had done their share of training others, specifically benders who were often used for more dangerous missions that required their talents. And Aang, well Aang held it all together. His ideas and ways of doing things were often shocking to the older officers of the army but no complaint was ever heard because Aang's judgment always turned out to be flawless. Aang had been offered title of Rebel Lord over the entire army but he declined, claiming that was not his job as the avatar. But he did help immensely none the less and kept everything together as well as could be expected. They had asked Aang to stay within the safety of the North Pole's walls but he declined this as well. And when Katara, Toph and he, Sokka had been asked to stay and train more recruits they declined also, refusing to leave Aang's side.

Now the group, Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Momo, and Appa went from front line to front line, bolstering and encouraging where they could and advising against rash decisions, a special super force, a representation of the army itself. They often visited base camps to sit and talk with soldiers there, to let them see Aang and get what courage and hope they could from his prescience.

Sokka thought on how everything had changed. The sky itself seemed darker, grayer, all the time. He felt a distinct tug at his heart. There was something coming. Coming soon. An impending... Something. But not now. Silently he headed towards camp to await the others as they made their way back from scouting.

Katara stalked as silently as she could, tip toeing around bramble and trying to stay relatively safe behind cover of trees. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings trying to sense any breathing or movement. Just as she turned to head back to camp a long arrow with a black shaft and red feathers buried its head in the tree she had been standing in front of a split moment before. A fire nation arrow. Swiftly she made to get around to the other side of the tree for cover. But suddenly there was a blinding flash and smoke billowed forth surrounding her and the area around her.

Katara bent forth her water whip and lashed out blindly. The whip connected and wrapped firmly around what she thought was a tree limb. She thought wrong. What it wrapped around was moving swiftly toward her and had grabbed the whip so she couldn't snap it free. Just as she was letting the water slip out of form so she could recollect it for another attack, strong arms wrapped firmly around her and a hand slipped over her mouth to muffle her cry of protest. The figure lifted her easily from the ground with out breaking his stride. She struggled and flailed against his grip.

She was too busy fighting to notice where they went and her stomach suddenly fluttered upwards as they dropped into a relatively shallow cave. It was naturally hallowed out under a large tree, the roots acting as a ceiling of the dank little shelter. Katara was forced into a crouching position, and pulled tightly against the chest of her captor, her back facing him. Katara pried her mouth open to bite the man's hand, but only succeeded in cutting her lip with her own teeth.

"Stop that." said the horrifyingly familiar voice. Katara's eyes widened in recognition and she struggled all the harder, beating uselessly with her bound arms.

"I said stop." said Zuko.

Grudgingly Katara calmed herself and listened intently outside. There was shouting and footsteps. Instinctively she wiggled closer to the shadows but Zuko still had her held fast.

"They'll be leaving soon. Once they depart so may you." He said quietly.

Katara mumbled something from under his hand and struggled slightly to tell him she wouldn't run, she just wanted to be let go of. Zuko obliged after giving her a meaningful look, silently demanding she stay.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, fingering her bloodied lip.

"Nothing. I had been waiting in those woods for seven hours for the right chance to attack those men. They're stealth archers, the best of their kind. But then I saw you approach and they began to move in on you. With my plan ruined, I just threw the bomb and decided to help you escape at that time as well. Do forgive me if I ruined a wonderfully conceived attack you were planning on them." said Zuko with a trace of a smirk on his marred face.

Katara smiled despite herself. Zuko had a slight sense of humor, who knew? Her smile soon dissipated though. "I have to get back to the others; those archers will find them and attack. I have to warn them." she froze as she began to move toward the mouth of the cave, both from the look Zuko shot her and from the thought that just occurred in her mind.

"Your not planning on following me are you? And what did those archers have that you wanted so much as to go out of your way to kill them?" she asked narrowing her eyes at Zuko.

Zuko smirked, expecting as much from her, "Don't worry about your friends, that bomb of mine was a fire nation bomb, they will have seen the flash and left. I have no intention of following you; I no longer desire the avatar's life, or the acceptance I was promised with the capture of him. I suppose in a way I am after what you're after. Peace. But I also realize that this is impossible to obtain. Still, I want to look anyway. I have a feeling I'll be crossing paths with my father once more. Actually I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this."

Katara looked baffled at this sharing of information as well. She studied the floor thinking. "How do I know your telling the truth?" she asked.

Zuko pondered this a brief moment and said, "You don't. And there's nothing I can say to make you believe me, I've never done anything to earn your trust. But it doesn't matter anyway."

She smiled pleased with his answer. "I believe you. Well where will you go now?" she said.

Zuko looked a little surprised and somewhat pleased with himself, "I don't know. I'll continue to wander. There's not really anyplace for me. I'll search until I find somewhere, a place to be. What I'll do when I get there I don't know. Before my uncle left he taught me all he knew of fire bending, he also taught me that one's training is never done, there's always new things to learn. So that's what I'll do on the way to this place I search for."

Katara frowned, but nodded, not wanting to probe painfully deep over his uncle. She wondered what had happened to him. "So... whose side are you on, Zuko?" she asked tentatively.

Zuko studied the cave wall, silent. Just as Katara thought he wouldn't answer, he did. "I'm on the one I feel is right."

She waited for him to continue but when he didn't she spoke. "That doesn't really-"

"I'm on the side of the right. But I'm on my own. I now believe the Fire nation should have remained in its own lands. I believe the other nations are right to fight back. I wish to help. I do what I can but I can't exactly walk into a rebel army strong hold and sign up, can I? You know being the son of the lord of the enemy and all. So I search for the place I'm looking for."

Katara stared at him for a long while, shocked at his confession. Of his utter righteousness and beliefs especially since they betrayed everything he had wanted for the longest time. She was shocked at the apparent growth the prince had gone through. She smiled at him and was about to say more when he stood and went to the mouth of the cave.

"Its all clear now. I'm sure your friends will be looking for you." He began to leave the cave when Katara stood.

"Wait. I owe you a thank you for saving me back there. So, thanks." she finished lamely.

Zuko merely nodded. "Until we meet again Katara." and with that he left.

Katara stood still a moment then ran out into the forest. She quickly looked around but there was no sign of Zuko. She stared off into nothingness, thinking. Shaking her head she began to run swiftly back to where they had made camp. She'd have to wave them down from up in the clouds where she knew they must be waiting for a sign from her.

Zuko crouched on the limb silently watching her go. He stood and gracefully dropped to the forest floor. He began walking through the brush, off to nowhere, to find peace of mind.

"A trick?" offered Sokka.

"No, I could really sense that he was being honest. I'm sure of it." said Katara brushing aside a strand of hair the wind blew in her eyes as it whipped around them. She drew her winter coat tighter about her, the air this high, teaming with the water vapor made for a cold ride atop Appa.

"I don't think it really matters anyway. It doesn't change anything really." said Toph, sighing a little disinterestedly. "What do you make of it Aang?"

Aang sat atop Appa's saddle side, cross-legged, chin in hand. His brow furrowed in thought. He shook himself as if bringing himself back to reality from his thoughts out in space. "Tophs right. It doesn't really matter. I for one trust Katara's judgment. Besides it has been a very long time since Zuko has made an attempt at kidnapping me. So long as he leaves us alone, we'll do the same for him. Now what more pressing at the moment is getting back to the North Pole?"

"The North Pole? We just left there not 4 weeks ago. I thought we were going for a quick visit to Kyoshi island to help settle the trade agreements with the Earth bending village of Roy Kan?" said Sokka hunching down by the side of the saddle, trying to find some reprieve from the hammering wind pounding at his ears.

Toph smirked at him, knowing he must be wondering if Suki was on leave to go back to her village for a week or two. Suki and her fellow Kyoshi warriors were a sought after special force and were nigh constantly on call to villages under attack to bolster the front lines. Students modeled after a former earth bending avatar were inspiring to those who put their faith in Aang and the rebel army.

"We were. But that was before I got me great idea. Besides the chief of Roy Kan is bluffing. He doesn't really have a choice, he'll trade with us and get a fair price or he'll trade with the fire nation and get his house burned down. No, we need to get to the north pole." said Aang, scratching his chin.

The others waited for him to continue. "Well?" shouted Sokka after an extended period of time, making Aang jump. "What was your great idea?"

"Oh! Yes, I've decided the time has come to retake Omashu." said Aang as if this were something as simple and mundane as cleaning Appa's toenails.

The others all stared disbelievingly at him. The only movement was the wind dancing around their bodies and through their hair, unperturbed by this earth shaking announcement.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko bent to pick up the singed parchments from the ground. The embers of the nearby camp fire had long ago grown grey and black, becoming bored with burning and slowly dieing out. Zuko read what he could of the scribbles on the pieces of vellum.

_Major Sunesi --- general --------rders --- attac-- village of Hondai ---- south east of Conta--. Possible uprisi--------------. Handle -------tion can be taken. Rerea--------------d burn afte-- _

"Hmm, Hondai? South east of Contal--. Contalc. Hondai it is then." Zuko rose and tossed the parchment to the ground. Stepping on it and causing it to ignite. Zuko watched it burn up and disappear. They wouldn't need stealth archers to quell a small village rebellion. Over use of force meant meaningless killing and maiming. Perhaps he could help somehow. He'd have to go in as the blue spirit. That would make it easier for the villagers to accept help. He'd have to silently rally them to order and fight smart instead of running in with pitchforks and no plan. He'd done it before. One more village to support the rebel army. His blue spirit had gained popularity from small gossip he caught sometimes walking through towns. They all wondered who he was and if he was a supporter of the rebel army, why he hid himself from them. Zuko smirked thinking about trying to help the villages without the mask. He'd be strung up and killed.

Ever sense he'd spoken with Sonya in that earth bending village and there after meeting other victims of the fire nation Zuko had taken great offense that the fire nation was really so cruel and disgustingly ruthless. He'd seen faces marred far worse then his. He'd seen missing limbs and fingers. He'd often seen pretty young women, swollen with child but without necklaces of engagement or embroidered upper arm bands that engaged or married women wore. Victims of rape, these women were alone, their entire futures bleak. Unconsciously people avoided them on the streets as if they were a plague. Zuko sometimes wondered if these women killed the children after birth or not. But where some were forced to have an addition to the family, others had theirs taken away. Orphanages were becoming more and more abundant. On one occasion Zuko had seen the figure of a small girl, about 6 or 7 years old, sitting by the road her back turned to him, playing with a dolly. As he slowly walked toward her, meaning to pass by her without contact, the girl turned and looked up at him with sad eyes. Zuko had jerked back in surprise and horror. What would have been a beautiful child sat before him with her nose completely melted off. Only the cartilage that separated the nostrils had been left. Zuko, not one given to bouts of emotion, was deeply disturbed by the sight. The little girl often appeared in many of his dreams.

Zuko pulled the ornate mask free of his pack and tied it to his head. Finishing with the last bindings he headed east to come close to Contalc and from there curve down to the mentioned village.

"Omashu!" cried Pelton, a general in the rebel army. He was of the water tribe, middle aged, not a bender, but a damn good soldier and general. Aang liked Pelton very much.

There were many outcries like this around the war table. Aang sat at the head and allowed the rabble to die out. Generals and Admirals and other higher ranking officials ringed the tables, all of them from both water and earth nation. Katara, Sokka, and Toph all stood respectfully by the wall slightly to the left behind Aang. They came as a symbol to all those around the table. A subtle symbol, Aang had explained, to remind them he was the avatar and had all the people's interests at heart. They sometimes forgot he was the avatar because they felt odd talking to a 14 year old about military tactics and what he thought of them.

Weyl, a plump, huffy admiral from the water nation spoke up. "That's madness. We'll be walking right into a fire nation controlled city. A village is one thing but a huge city that will have better security given the noble men that live there."

"That's exactly why we're doing it. No one expects it. It's gotten so relaxed at Omashu due to other engagements elsewhere this will be the best time for us to take it back. They'll eventually notice their mistake at relaxing at Omashu unless we act now. We are to send a large battalion to the north eastern shore of the main continent as a decoy. We are to engage the enemy but not overly so, enough to distract, not to get a lot of of people killed. At that same time we will send 6 squads of elite earth and water benders to Omashu to overthrow the tyrants. I myself will accompany those soldiers to Omashu. We're going to need enough war balloons to fit all these men and women. I want an aerial drop on Omashu. I'll discuss details later after my needs are sent to the appropriate people. Um so that's all guys, keep up the good work. Any questions?" asked Aang hoping there wasn't.

Everyone opened their mouths to start shouting again but they all closed them wonderingly, finding Aangs plan oddly satisfying. Aang smiled brightly and left the room followed by his friends.

As they left the room began to buzz with talk. "Omashu." said Pelton wonderingly. Weyl harrumphed, still uncertain about the whole idea.

"Surely you can't deny how advantageous it would be to regain Omashu, Weyl?" said a young colonel named Crick. He was only in his late twenties but he had flown through the ranks with his acts of courage and intelligence, helping to win a few victories for the rebel army. "Such a strong city, with many resources, very predictable. And we'll save the great king Bumi. Not to mention the blow to the fire nation themselves, and the huge moral boost this will bring us. It could even spark a string of more victories. What's so bad about all that?"

A number of men and women around the table nodded at Crick. Still there were a few that remained motionless, observing. Weyl shook his head at the boy, "Bumi. Exactly, Bumi. It is widely known he and the avatar were the greatest of friends as children. Perhaps that is the avatar's reason for risking us, hmm?"

Pelton, Crick, and a water bending Captain, Seana, all rose abruptly from there chairs outraged. Many others murmured disapprovingly as well. "No. I have spoken with Aang myself on the matter of Bumi." rumbled Pelton seriously. "Bumi himself told Aang why he allowed the surrender of Omashu and that there would be a time for the recapturing of the great city. Aang is the avatar and I for one trust his judgment on when the right time to act is."

All around the table people confirmed their faith in Aang as well. Weyl scowled at being so roughly suppressed. "I was only thinking of the safety of the people." he grumbled quietly.

"I know, Weyl, but we must trust Aang. He's all we have." said Pelton kindly, clapping Weyl on the back. The plump man squirmed under his heavy hand and Pelton chuckled and removed it. Again talk arose of the wonder it would be to have Omashu back under control.

"Azula? How do you know which way to go? We have no idea where he is." asked Tye Lee cheerfully.

Azula growled under her breath but hitched an unconvincingly endearing smile onto her lips. "Well, my sweet Tye Lee we know he wont be walking in the middle of a field somewhere, he'll stick to the trees, so will we. We also know that he has no idea how to survive in the wild so he'll stick within two days walking distance of a village. So will we. And we also know that he wants to know what the fire nation plans so he stays near Fire Nation controlled villages. We got reports of his presence in north eastern section of the earth continent. So our choices have been narrowed and we travel in that general direction until we hear word of him. Understand?"

Tye Lee nodded appeasingly at Azula, not wishing her wrath upon her. Mae sat, arms crossed by the window of the compartment, staring out at the quickly passing trees and forests.

"I want to find my brother!" said Azula in a chilling whisper.

"You're not the only one." giggled Tye Lee glancing occasionally in Mae's direction. Azula rolled her eyes and chose to ignore this message again. All Tye Lee got for her efforts was a twitch of Mae's lips. But she was content with that and smiled as she leaned back in her seat humming softly to herself.

They all sat in Appa's saddle, each on edge for the coming battle. Sokka kept sharpening his blades, still looking alien in his war paint even after all the battles they'd been in together. Toph played with the pebbles in her hip pouch, spinning them round and round through the air. Aang rose from his spot at Appa's head, trusting the bison to lead himself. They floated high above the city of Omashu in the gracious cloud coverage they had been gifted. The limited moon light vaguely allowed them to see the surrounding war balloons packed with soldiers and benders alike. There were three in all, each holding seven occupants; they all watched Aang, awaiting the signal to commence. Aang looked at them all considering then down at the city. Waved his hand through the air and a sudden soft yet persistent breeze began to push them downward, closer to the city.

As they got about two hundred yards above the highest point in the city the breeze stopped and the soldiers went silently into action. Water benders surrounded earth bending soldiers in water bubbles and slowly, carefully lowered them to the ground. Katara, the strongest bender amongst them, surrounded her entire group excluding Appa and lowered them all to the roof with the other soldiers.

Silently without so much as a nod, four groups branched off and made their way to there appointed spots. Aang's group found the ancient trade shoots and climbed silently aboard. Katara used her water bending to muffle the sound of the swiftly moving tub and Toph used her earth skills to direct the tub in the right direction. As they came to a halt at the bottom of the line they abandoned the tub and crept into the shadows.

Plummeted into pitch darkness they clasped onto Toph's shoulder, one after the other in a line. She safely led them to a safe point to wait for the right time before they act. She only snickered once at the idea of the blind leading the blind. They waited silently unmoving for an hour. Aang had been told the decoy force had landed early morning two days ago and had engaged the enemy. There had been reports of Fire nation warships coming from the direction of Omashu and the special force had moved out.

Sokka looked up at the moon and nudged Katara and the group moved out once more. They kept to the shadows until they got within seeing distance of the front gates. The others must have reached their designated gates by now as well. Sokka parted silently from them and crept toward the torch lit guard towers. Katara and Aang, who watched him unblinkingly found it hard to keep track of his moving form. He scaled the ladders silently and made quick work of the guards and silently signaled them of his accomplishment by snuffing out the fire. They all made their way to the gate and Sokka watched the other fires he saw in the distance on the wall. As each burned out he made the signal to Aang. He and Toph silently bent the gate out of existence and motioned the waiting soldiers to enter. They waited two minutes to make sure the other groups would have gotten their men in as well. They sealed the gates again. No one was to leave and get word to the Fire nation before they were ready. And a retreat was not hard to come by. They alone knew the intricacies of the water ways below ground and could escape with their lives in tow.

For the remainder of the night the small force of about 125 rebel soldiers combed the city and silently engaged the enemy, killing those who fought, capturing those who surrendered. They would not be merciless like they're enemies. Finally they made it to the governor's home and Aang personally knocked politely at their door.

The governor grumbled and demanded to know who it was. Aang answered politely and honestly. "Sorry to wake you but it's the rebel army stealth force. We were wondering if you'd mind surrendering since we kinda took the rest of the city without telling you." The door swung open and the governor stood comically disbelieving and outraged in his striped night gown, staring down at Aang who smiled and waved. The noble man looked out behind Aang at the menacing force behind him. The governor looked back and nodded open mouthed at Aang.

"Great! Well we won't keep you, wouldn't want to wake Tom Tom or your wife. We'll talk of your stay in the city in the morning." With out waiting for a reply Aang reached out and closed the door. Cheering arose as he turned to the soldier. He laughed and shushed them, pointing to the upper room where the governor, his wife and the laughing toddler Tom Tom watched them all. The crowed chuckled and made their way to the military base where they'd establish head quarters until everything was situated.

That night the small force kept sentries out through the cities to more thoroughly comb the city of remaining fire nation forces. The Earth Nation civilians that still lived here were awaken and told of what happened. They were to return to their businesses that the fire nation had disbanded, in the morning. Omashu would be returned to former glory. Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph stayed up all that night directing and ordering. Working with everyone to prepare the city. Aang went and released Bumi who retired to his quarters laughing crazily and snorting all the way. Katara sent a messenger bird to the north of their victory. A week later as Omashu was slowly returning from its slumber, ships full of water and earth nation civilians and soldiers unloaded into Omashu to aid in rejuvenating Omashu and turning it into a fortress.

Zuko had walked into the village of Hondai shrouded in black cloaks, hiding the mask he wore and every inch of him. He had strolled the streets and alleys and walked up to the first suspicious looking character who eyed him warily. When the man began to walk away Zuko revealed his mask ever so slightly. "I need to speak with your leader." he had said in a fabricated deep voice. The man had looked shocked and nodded approvingly and motioned Zuko to follow him.

As they entered the leader's home, whom also happened to be the baker, a rather plumb man, Zuko removed his cloak to reveal the blue spirit. Everyone in the room stared in awe. Zuko helped himself to a chair and the others followed suit.

"They know of your plan." he said in his deepened voice.

Those gathered looked at him shocked, instantly knowing what he spoke of. "Then we must act now. We'll get the willing rallied and attack immediately." said the baker, motioning a small boy at the door to gather the others.

"Wait." the boy halted mid step out the door at the sound of the blue spirit's voice.

They all watched him expectantly. "I have a different idea. A better one and it will involve you cooperation. You can gain your freedom and keep your lives." he said quietly to the gathered.

The baker sat back down, willing to hear the spirit out. He talked for merely fifteen minutes and rose and left, saying he would return in the morning for the resistance.

The villagers worked tirelessly through the night and in the morning Zuko arrived as promised. He dropped the supplies on the floor and the villagers quickly gathered them and made ready.

At noon a relatively small squad of soldiers and from the looks of their uniforms stealth archers of the fire nation arrived at the village. They looked around them at the destruction and fires that still raged upon some roof tops. The leader, a Major, walked forward to the fire nation soldier waiting in the middle of the destruction where a well appeared to have been but where now there was only a gaping hole. The sound of screams from different places in the village made its way up to the major who looked confused but not unpleased.

"Major." saluted the soldier, a lieutenant, who was rather plump.

"Lieutenant, I received orders that there was a planned uprising here and my men and I were to come help crush the resistance. But it seems you were more then capable of the job without us." said the major seriously. Suddenly he smiled and laughed, clapping the plump man on the shoulder, "A job well done. I'm sure I smell a promotion for you after all this! Haha!"

The man cringed slightly at the major's words and touch but was able to conceal his distaste well enough. "The major is too generous. But if the major and his men would like to stay we will be having the villagers make ready some indigenous food stuffs shortly."

The major unlike the lieutenant was unable to conceal his disgust. "Um no, thank you, we must be going, there is another assignment, I'm sure, awaiting our execution. But I expect you to write a full report to the fire lord of the quashing. That is all." The two saluted and the Major led his men from the village.

They waited twenty minutes until breaking into laughter and shouts of jubilation. The 'soldiers' removed their fire nation uniforms and got back into their own clothes. The Blue Spirit sat out side a slightly singed house, and was approached by the baker.

"Lieutenant." said the spirit and the baker chuckled.

"We don't know how to thank you for all your help. If there's anything you need or want it's yours to have. Thank you again." said the baker graciously bowing over his plumb belly.

The spirit waved his hand. "It was my duty. But if there is a fast and sure steed you would be willing to let go of and a few days worth of provisions, I will be on my way."

"Done. But just wondering, what did you do with the soldiers who wore those uniforms, they were obviously the ones already stationed in the village." asked the baker uncertainly.

"I cremated their bodies earlier in the woods so the smoke was less noticeable. It is the way of their nation and no one should be denied their religious rights at death." with that the spirit rose and walked to the edge of the village where he received his provisions.

"Keep a sentry up, if someone comes before you reach the rebel army with your message, return to costume and answer questions the best you can and get them on their way as soon as you can. Good luck." said the blue spirit to the baker, and rode of to the near by woods.

The baker turned back to the village, smiling at the destruction. Easily fixed and easily worth all the lives saved. He returned home and wrote a long letter to the nearest camp of their victory and of the blue spirits involvement. As the rebel army camp read over it they sent out support for the village and sent the letter to the North Pole for observation and assessment of this blue spirit.

"That way." said the old woman melon seller. She pointed south east toward some woods. Azula nodded and laid a large gold coin on her counter. The coin disappeared quickly into the sleeve of the old woman.

"Zuko." said Azula quietly in a sing song voice, staring off to the woods in the distant. "I'm coming."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

"The Avatar!" yelled someone. Pelton, Crick and Seana all raised their eyes to the sky where everyone was pointing to the black speck which was quickly becoming bigger and bigger. The three quickly made their way to the landing zone to meet the arrivals and speak with them.

"Aang! We heard of your success at Omashu! It's so wonderful!" said Seana excitedly. Aang enveloped the older woman who was a foot taller then him in a huge hug. She looked only mildly uncomfortable at Aang's display. Katara smiled humorously.

"Yes congratulations. Very well done, but there is much to speak of. Please retire to my lodgings where we can all speak freely and warmly out of reach of this accursed weather." said Pelton motioning them all to follow.

Once they were all settled down and each given a cup of warm ginseng tea, Pelton looked at Crick to begin. Clearing his throat he said, "Again we'd like to congratulate you on your success. So amazing, it will be so welcomed to have Omashu back." Aang smiled at the praise but waved his hand,

"Really, the thanks go to all the soldiers and my friends who helped so much." he said motioning to his companions who smiled.

"Well of course, their valor is almost as legendary now as the avatar himself." laughed Seana.

"Indeed. But moving on there is an issue to discuss." said Crick clearing his throat again. Aang straightened and gave Crick is undivided attention.

"There have been a few reports about newly acquired villages that have joined the rebel army." said Crick watching Aang. Aang smiled politely not knowing where he was going with this. Rebel villages stepped forward all the time. "They have been leant a hand in their victories, other wise they would have surely perished in the fray. They are given advice and often times a hand, weapon wise, from one they call the Blue Spirit."

Aang's face showed no sign of recognition and if anything became too passive. Katara, Sokka and Toph looked interestedly at Crick and his companions. "Blue Spirit? I think I've heard of him." said Sokka scratching his chin.

"He's a man, well a boy really, ok a young man. Probably about 18 or so. He wears all black and an ornate blue and white mask over his face. He comes to the villages planning to rebel and aids or advises them. So far he's been the reason for success in six different villages." offered Pelton.

"No ones seen him?" asked Toph.

Seana shook her head.

"Why not? Wearing it in public maybe but why wear the mask among the people your helping to save?"

Crick shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares, he's obviously on our side." said Sokka reaching for the plate of cookies near the tea pot.

Katara's brow furrowed. Aang remained unmoved. They continued to talk of other matters for another hour or so until they all got up to leave. Once outside and heading to their designated quarters Aang walked next to Katara.

"I'll tell you who he is." he said quietly to her, out of ear shot of Sokka, not caring if Toph heard.

"Who?" asked Katara.

"The Spirit."

Katara stopped walking and looked at him. "Why didn't you say something back there?"

"Bad idea. I want the Spirit accepted before anything is told." said Aang continuing to walk without her.

"But he's considered a hero. How much more acceptance do you want?" she asked incredulously, catching up with him.

"One or many good deeds never seem to be enough to erase past opinions." said Aang mysteriously.

"Come on; just tell me who he is."

It was Aang who stopped walking this time and Katara stopped as well. "The time you and Sokka were both sick and I went out to find your cure I was captured by the fire nation." Katara gasped but Aang continued. "I was being held deep in the base and about ten minutes after being left there, the blue spirit came and broke my bonds and showed me out. We fought side by side and saved each other's lives many times. While we were leaving the Blue Spirit was shot with an arrow. It only knocked him out though. I brought him to the woods and saved him one last time." Katara watched him, enthralled. "The Blue Spirit was Zuko, Katara. Zuko is saving all those villages. I know it."

Katara turned, staring disbelievingly out to nowhere. _I'll search until I find somewhere, a place to be. What I'll do when I get there I don't know. _Zuko had said he wanted peace and that he'd search and do what he thought was right. Well she had to agree with his choice of action.

"What do you want to do Aang?" she asked, finally turning back to him.

"I want to talk to him, Katara."

"We're splitting up to look for him. We all know the mission and we'll cover more ground if we split up. You two will go that way and I'll go south east." said Azula pointing in those directions, and with that stalked off toward the direction she pointed at for her destination.

Mae and Tye Lee looked at each other questioningly but shrugged their shoulders and began to head in their designated direction.

Zuko slumped atop his hawk-horse as it trudged through the leaves and brush not caring right now about being quiet. He was out of provisions and had been for two days. The last home he stopped at had had little in the way of food so he declined stealing from them.

Sighing he reined the beast to a stop and dropped down, pulling a blanket with him, curling up and falling into a deep sleep right there on the dirt.

Zuko woke 3 hours later. It was getting past afternoon and the sun was about to start setting, casting a warm glow on everything. He slowly raised himself to his elbows scratching his stubbled chin. He yawned and rose finding the beast relatively close. He retrieved his knife and began scraping away at the hair with a little water.

He stopped abruptly listening intently. There, in the distance, crunching of leaves. He quickly hacked away at the remaining stubble and returned his knife to its sheath. He scaled a near by tree and waited in a high up branch for the traveler.

Two minutes later she arrived. She wore fire nation clothing and her black hair was restrained. Suddenly she was noisily joined by another girl, more scantily dressed with brown hair, falling down her back in a long braid. They walked by and the newly arrived girl skipped and hummed. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he recognized them. Mae and Tye Lee. Azula's 'friends'. He held his breath as they passed under his tree.

Suddenly Mae threw her arm wide and small throwing blades came screaming up at him. He screwed his eyes shut, readying for the unavoidable. But when he opened them he was unscathed. The blades had made a nice form around him, but not cutting flesh. Zuko took this opportunity to swing gracefully to the ground and ready his weapons. Bending forth his fire daggers he began to circle the girls as they made themselves ready for battle as well.

"Come now Zuko, don't make a fuss." said Mae teasingly. Tye Lee giggled and jumped into action.

Zuko allowed his weapons to disappear, using his fists to parry Tye Lee's blows. She dipped and dove around his defenses hammering mercilessly at him and his unprotected parts. She had him pinned against a tree when Zuko heard the scream of poison throwing needles. Quickly, taking Tye Lee with him, he rolled out of the way and allowed the tree to take the sting of the attack. Black boils formed almost instantly on its bark.

Tye Lee used the opportunity to wrap around Zuko and drag him into a wrestling match. Zuko was stronger then her but Tye Lee had the advantage of flexibility and the fact that Zuko remained on defense mode, never taking the opportunities Tye Lee deliberately left open for him. She began to become annoyed when he continued not to fight her. All he did was roll away from on coming fire from Mae and block the vicious elbows Tye Lee was raining down on him. It was like trying to hit a little caterpillar-dog with a stick who only wanted to fetch it. He'd avoid blow after blow but never attacked. Only a muffled groan escaped Zuko's lips when Tye Lee got so frustrated she rammed her knee hard into his groin.

She jumped up as he lay prone on the ground recovering. She giggled at his obvious distress but quieted at the look on Mae's face. She was angry but amused, enjoying Zuko's pain and loathing that it wasn't she that caused it. Tye Lee decided it was time to end this. She launched herself onto Zuko and before he could react she struck him around the shoulders with crane like fingers, temporarily paralyzing his arms. Realizing his helplessness he rolled over and lay atop Tye Lee, pressing her down with all his weight. Tye Lee wrapped her arms and legs around his body, getting ready to perform an arm bar.

A blood curdling screech was heard behind them. The two looked over in shock, their fight temporarily forgotten. Mae came rushing over to them; she threw Zuko off Tye Lee, allowing him to crumple ridiculously onto the forest floor. Zuko forgotten, Mae struck Tye Lee a stinging blow across her pretty face. "Slut!" Mae screeched again. Zuko recovered and got to his feet quickly, staring at the two. Tye Lee looked up confused at Mae. Mae was furious still and drew forth a single poison needle and flicked her finger, lodging it in Tye Lee's throat. Tye Lee's eyes flew wide open and the skin of her neck began to turn black around the needle.

What she had done sunk into Mae's mind. She took a shaky step back staring at Tye Lee breathing hard on the forest floor. Vaguely she noticed Zuko tear off through the forest, leaving the two girls staring at each other. Tye Lee's eyes welled with silent tears of pain. As if in a dream she looked to where Zuko had been standing. Slowly, watching Mae the entire time, she rose and backed away in the direction Zuko had gone. Once out of range of Mae's needles Tye Lee ran after the crashing sounds of Zuko's escape.

Mae stood stalk still, staring at the spot the two had disappeared. Without a sound she turned on her heal and stalked off into the forest.

Azula strode purposefully toward the small village in the distance. She knew there was a village controlled by the Fire Nation around here, Hondai. This should be it and they would have seen Zuko for he must have headed in this direction and it was very probable that he'd passed through the village. As she drew closer to the village, itching for information on her brother she noticed the absence of red flags on the houses and barns. Azula stopped dead, sensing wrong.

Suddenly two men dressed in green sprung upon her. She growled and jumped high in the air, spinning as she descended, spitting out blasts of blue flames at the men that dare attack her. Their screams were satisfying but she didn't have the time to handle the others their screams would bring. She killed one flat out and squatted down by the other. His screaming quieted to sobs as he felt her presence.

"Tell me," she said soothingly, tracing her finger around the angry burn marring his chest. The man drew in a sharp breath, from the pain. She smiled wickedly down at him. "What direction did the boy with the burned eye travel in?"

The man continued to sob brokenly, knowing he'd die, thinking of his young wife and son. "I have seen no boy with a burned eye. I don't know what you're talking about."

The evil witch hissed, irate. "Liar!" she cried slapping him across the face, leaving triplet lines of blood across his face.

"I swear to you. There's been no one like that through here, I would have known. Just please let me go, I have a family." pleaded the man pathetically. The girl sneered down at him. With one merciless flick of her wrist she consumed the man in a pillar of flame.

Savoring his screams of agony, Azula walked back into the woods, loosing her good mood quickly as she realized she had no leads on her brother now. She had to find him. She would. And when she did...

Zuko continued to run, panting in his effort. He stopped and turned to see the girl still tailing him uselessly. Surely the deadly one would be close behind. The last thing he needed was attention from Azula by killing her minions. Better to just disappear and leave them unknowing. But this woman would not leave him. He smirked at her determination. Damn her unfailing determination. It would lead to her own death. As he turned again he saw the girl lean heavily upon a tree then crumple to the ground.

He turned to leave again but stopped. Should he really leave her like that? Would he be any better then them if he just left her to die like that? Since when did he care! He sighed dejectedly, the choice becoming unavoidably clear.

He walked to her still form. She lay with her eyes closed, breathing shallowly. He bent and easily lifted her from the ground, leaning her head against his shoulder, and began his journey again. He walked quickly wanting to avoid he little creepy friend.

He sped in the relative direction of a village, thinking to ask them to treat and care for Tye Lee until she recovered. But as he came into a relatively large clearing he heard a shout from above. He looked up to see the notorious flying bison of the avatar. _Could my day get anymore eventful? _He thought sarcastically.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

He waited for the bison to ascend, holding Ty Lee in his arms. As Appa landed roughly on the ground, Aang leapt down, easing his landing with a small blast of air. Sokka looked over the side of the saddle down at Zuko. Quickly he grabbed his boomerang, making ready for the attack he knew was coming. But then he saw the girl in his arms, and Sokka lowered his weapon silently. Ty Lee? Azula's minion? It was weird seeing her motionless, she should have been flipping around and somersaulting or something; OR at the very least attacking Zuko or himself. Katara put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head at his boomerang.

"Aang needs to talk to him." she said quietly.

Sokka said nothing, watching the girl in Zuko's arms.

"Why?" asked Aang without preamble.

"Well I didn't do it! She was attacking me when her friend went ballistic and shot her with a poison needle. I was helping her for fire's sake!" said Zuko defensively.

Aang smiled and shook his head. "Not her. Why have you been helping the rebel villages?"

Sokka jumped, shocked. He looked from Aang to Zuko, disbelievingly.

Zuko stilled and watched Aang. Slowly he lowered Ty Lee to the ground and walked over to stand in front of Aang.

"As I've told Katara, I'm doing what I think I should be doing. The only way to do that is through the Blue Spirit. Do you wish me to stop?" asked Zuko calmly.

Sokka's eyes widened in both understanding and confusion. Katara bent over Ty Lee and plucked the needle from her throat. She examined the wound closely.

"Yes. I do want you to stop this masquerade of yours." said Aang fiercely.

Katara turned to him, confused at his reaction. Zuko took the outburst well and nodded his consent.

"Haha! I want you to help everyone without that ridiculous mask!" said Aang, grinning from ear to ear.

They all looked to Aang as if he were insane. Zuko's brows knitted together. "Surely you see the reason for the mask? How can I just go out as the son of the fire lord and have the people trust me?"

Aang continued to grin hugely and everyone looked even more confused. "Well, I am the Avatar you know." he said laughing.

They all nodded waiting for him to continue. But he turned and flew up to his place at Appa's head, who was snorting in exasperation. They all continued to stare at him, confused.

"Well, all aboard!" said Aang impatiently.

"Huh?" said Sokka dumbly.

"Well isn't it obvious?" said Aang. The continued stares he received were all the answer he needed. He sighed heavily and spoke again. "Zuko can't help others because they all know he's of the fire nation. All those wanted posters, I'm sure, have made him very popular. So if he were to travel with the avatar, everyone would see that he's safe enough to have around. Mind you it will take awhile to make friends given your surly attitude, Zuko."

Now the looks he received were shocked and astounded. "What?" cried Sokka. Katara smiled wonderfully. Zuko looked confused but understanding soon sunk in. "You would have me travel with you? After all the times I tried to capture you? You would trust me?" he asked carefully.

"Sure!" said Aang simply.

Katara stared at the ground, another small smile forming on her lips. "Aang, your in need of a fire bending master, aren't you?" she said up to the air bender. A look of excitement shone forth on Aang's face and he looked anxiously at Zuko.

"Would you be willing to train me in the art of fire bending Zuko?" he asked respectably.

Zuko looked shocked still. He stared at the ground considering. Then he raised his head to Aang. "I will teach you all I know, Avatar."

"Guys!" yelled Sokka, in obvious distress. He had slid from Appa's back to sit by the unconscious girl's side. His finger was at her wrist. "Her pulse is almost nonexistent. Katara do something!"

Katara sat back down next to her, encasing her own hand in water and placing it on the wound from the needle. The area became encased in light as Katara cleansed Ty Lee's blood. Zuko looked on amazed. After a few minutes Ty Lee groaned and blinked her eyes slightly open. She looked around where she could without moving her head. She saw Sokka looking down at her and smiled before slipping off into unconsciousness again.

"We're going to have to take her with us." said Katara. Sokka nodded and gently lifted Ty Lee from the ground, climbing up into Appa's saddle where Toph sat chewing on a wheat stem, unfazed by everything that passed. Katara climbed in as well while Aang turned around and grabbed Appa's reins. Zuko looked back behind him once more before clambering on as well.

"I'm curious, how is it you just came upon me in the middle of a forest?" asked Zuko, above the roar of the wind in their ears.

Katara smiled, not looking at him. "Well we all knew you'd travel in the woods to avoid roads and thus soldiers; we also knew you were coming away from Hondai and that you'd stay away from fire nation controlled villages. So from there it was relatively easy to pinpoint where you'd be."

Zuko colored at his deplorable neglect of his tracks. Katara looked over and laughed while Zuko smiled sheepishly. How strange, them sitting there enjoying a companionable joke between them, forgetting all about their questionable past. Katara sighed contentedly and watched Sokka.

He was still holding Ty Lee, her head in his lap. He didn't actually touch her anymore then that but he would just stare down at her until he realized someone was watching him. Then he would look quickly away as if nothing happened. What was most entertaining was when Toph caught on to what was going on and just stared blindly at him. Even knowing she couldn't really _see_ what was going Sokka stared resolutely off at the passing clouds.

Katara scooted over to him and looked at Ty Lee herself. She was doing much better but the skin of her neck still held a black mar. Katara laid her healing hands on the girl again and while they glowed an enchanting blue, she spoke to Sokka. "She'll have to be restrained. She doesn't know where she is, nor does she remember anything that's happened. You yourself know what she's capable of so make sure she's secure." Sokka nodded and a few minutes later Katara finished her healing and awkwardly returned to her seat a few feet from Zuko who looked off in the other direction, making Toph roll her milky eyes and smirk.

Sokka bound Ty Lee's hands, arms, feet and knees. He was going to gag her as well but decided against it. That would be too alarming for her to wake up to. A little later she stirred and Sokka looked down at her, waiting for her to explode into panic. She blinked her eyes open, staring up at Sokka. She smiled sweetly and Sokka's throat clutched, dry and he swallowed hard, making a ridiculous noise. He smiled hesitantly down at her as well. She closed her eyes and snuggled her head into his warm lap. As she was dozing off again, her eyes snapped open and she rolled off him, staring wildly around her. She saw Zuko, who waved down at her. The girl next to him looked concerned at her. And there was another girl who stared at her but never really saw her. There, atop a fuzzy hill, was the avatar. Where the hell was she and what the hell was going on? She looked back at the warrior she'd fallen asleep on. He was hesitantly reaching out for her, his eyes filled with concern.

She struggled at her bonds. She grunted and flailed trying to twist her limbs this way and that to perhaps find some weakness in the rope but to no avail. "Why have you captured me?" she demanded, her sweet voice taking on an unintimidating demanding edge.

Zuko shook his head at her. "You're not captured, they're protecting themselves against you." he said nodding at the rope around her legs and arms.

"You were almost dead. Katara took the needle out of your neck and healed you. But you're still not all well. You'll need another healing or two before you're well enough to go free." said the concerned warrior, Sokka. Ty Lee looked back at him confused, "Needle?" she asked, not understanding.

"Zuko told us you were attacking him when your friend, Mae, stuck you with a poison needle. He carried you from the woods and then we found you both. We brought you aboard and I've been treating you." said Katara, gracing the young woman with a kind understanding look.

"Zuko?" said Ty Lee, looking at Zuko confused. Slowly she remembered the events of the day. "You carried me out? After I'd been trying to kill you? Why?" she asked.

Zuko shrugged not wanting a big scene. "I just did is all. Don't think anything of it, I still owe you for that low blow of yours." he said looking away at the clouds.

Ty Lee smiled sheepishly at him, calming down. "Well I suppose I owe you a thank you, and an apology. So thank you. But I won't apologize; you should have fought back. It was an insult to me that you didn't think me a worthy threat to fight back. So there. And to you," she said smiling at Katara, "Thank you very much, mistress healer. Although I still don't quiet understand why you did all this, after all the trouble I've caused for you." she nodded her head respectably at Katara, who smiled happily at the compliment. Mistress Healer. Had a nice ring.

"You can leave once your healed." said Zuko still staring off at the clouds.

Ty Lee smiled at him. "Then we can finish where we left off Zuko. And this time you will fight back." she said scooting back over toward the warrior, planning to rest again.

"No. No, I'm afraid we won't Ty Lee." He said to the girls, almost sorry for the words at the utterly crest fallen look on her face.

"Zuko will be staying with us form now on. He's Aang's newest master." explained Katara to the young woman. Zuko looked at her questioningly. Silently asking if it were wise to say such things to girl. Surely she would run back and tell Azula, and then they would have even more people after them, with more determination. Horrible determination.

Katara smiled at Zuko as well. It didn't really matter either way; they had an entire army after them as it was. Besides, Katara didn't feel right lying to the girl.

Ty Lee looked around at them all disbelievingly. Zuko quirked a small smile, shrugging slightly. Ty Lee shook her head, astounded. How could they accept him? After all he'd done. How could he switch sides? His entire life had been devoted to that boy's destruction. And there he was a few feet away grinning and humming, uncaring that there were two potential assassins right behind him. "Why help me? Your lives would be easier if I weren't alive." she asked still confused.

"We have morals. We couldn't just leave you. It would go against all we stand for." said Katara with a hint of accusation. Ty Lee nodded quietly. She had much to think on.

"It's late; we should all try to get some sleep." She stumbled over to the back and pulled forth four blankets. She threw one to Aang. And passed Toph and Sokka their's. She looked over at Zuko, leaning against the saddle wall, stretched out with his arms crossed. She crouched down by him and offered him a blanket. He shook his head, affected by the simple show of kindness. He watched as Katara wrapped up and scooted down to sleep, still relatively close by Zuko. Toph was already fast asleep. Zuko looked over at Aang. He sat cross legged, staring ahead, but not seeing anything coming or passing, only thinking of all to come and all to pass. Zuko turned back around and allowed his chin to drop to his chest, slipping into the dream world.

Sokka pulled the blanket over Ty Lee, wrapping her up snug. He gently slipped out from her sleeping head. He moved about a foot away. Stretching out, his arms behind his head. As he stared up at the moon, he thought of the past. His princess, gone, taken from him. He still missed her and she was always subconsciously in his thoughts. And then there was Ski. His first real crush. She was a fine fighter and a pretty girl. But the war had taken her far from him. And when he had seen her on occasion, it had been awkward. He still had some feelings for her but he wasn't sure how she felt. Surely she hadn't waited all this time for him. He knew he hadn't waited for her, and that thought made him squirm a little from guilt. Should he feel guilty? They hadn't made any commitments.

His thoughts were broken up by a movement from Ty Lee. She squirmed up next to Sokka with the blanket still wrapped around her. Without preamble she snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder and chest. He had stiffened up at her sudden presence and closeness.

"Ahem, uh, umm s-so how are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly. His face reddened as she pressed her body closer to his, pushing her face right next to his. She said nothing, only breathing softly, warmly on his neck. He turned his head toward her, looking deep into her eyes.

She was so innocent. Unaware of all the things she was making him feel right now. She smiled sweetly up at him. He studied her face, its curves and contours. Searching for any trickery. But there was none to be found. He leaned forward, hesitantly. She didn't pull away, giving him more courage. He slowly closed the space between their lips. Touching briefly, grazing their softness against each other. He pressed, gently harder against her.

It was the single most innocent sweetness he'd ever experienced. He pulled slowly, agonizingly, away, watching her. Her eyes were heavy and she seemed to be trying to recover from the ripple her nerves had sent out through her body because of his kiss. He sat up and scooted over to the side of the saddle again. Gently he reached out for her and cradled her easily over to him, laying her head on his lap. She smiled sweetly and snuggled her head closer to his warmth. He laid his hand under her arm on her ribs and reclined his head back, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly.

Azula stood stock still, straining her ears. There it was again! Footsteps! Quickly and silently she spun behind a near by tree, crouching by its bushes and readying herself for battle. Slowly a figure loomed off in the short distance. It blinked in and out of sight, cut off by tree trunks. Finally when it was within a few feet Azula jumped out going through the motions of hurling a bolt at the figure.

"Azula! NO!" cried Mae, cringing down to the ground scrunching her eyes shut.

"MAE!" cried Azula halting her motions in surprise. "Mae, what are you doing here?" her voice lost its shock and turned to accusations. "Did you find Zuko? Why have you come back if not with his head? And where is Ty Lee?"

Mae stood straight again. She bowed her head as if in regret. She slowly shook her head from side to side. Azula heard a short sob escape her lips. "Ty Lee. Ty Lee. Ty Lee. She was in league the whole time. She is a traitor to us Azula, to the fire nation."

Azula stared at her, not understanding. Mae's ramblings were confusing and annoying her. "What are you talking about, Mae?"

"Ty Lee and Zuko. They are in league. Lovers perhaps. We found him in the woods and she turned on me. I ran for my life Azula. I shot out my poison needles behind me, blindly. I think I hit her but I can't know. I just kept running. I had to find you and warn you. Maybe she's set traps for you! Oh I had to make sure you were ok Azula! Oh thank the fire lord your safe." sobbed Mae, stepping over to Azula, clinging and hanging on her. Azula looked down at Mae with disgust.

She was enraged! How dare that little bitch turn against her? And for her brother! And Mae. What the hell was she thinking, running away? She should have fought to the death to ensure Zuko's death, and Ty Lee's. ARGH! She was surrounded by incompetence. Well not for long.

Azula patted Mae's head soothingly where it pressed into her belly. "Shhh. Shhh. There, there Mae." she crooned.

Mae looked up at her, tears streaming, sniffling pathetically. "You're not mad?" she asked between sobs.

"Mad? Oh no Mae. I'm not mad. Look here Mae. Look at my face." Azula gently pulled Mae's face back up to look at her again. Mae looked up, hope shinning in her eyes.

"Oh Azula! I'm so sorry I failed you. It will never happen again. I swear to you Azula." cried Mae, smiling and sobbing at the same time.

"Shush, shush, I know it won't ever happen again, Mae. I know." she said soothingly again. Calmly and coolly she bent a blue blade and plunged it gently, deeply into Mae's throat. "I know it will never happen again."

Mae's struggled a moment, tugging on Azula's clothing and opening her mouth, fighting for air. All that issued forth was a sickening, wet gurgle. Her eyes were still streaming with tears. Azula stared emotionlessly down at her, and with that Mae died. Azula let her body slide meaningless and unceremoniously to the ground. There was no blood for the blade had cauterized the wound well. Azula smiled at the neatness of it all.

She spun around on her heal and headed into the woods again. Heading to information on her brother and traitor friend.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

As Appa spiraled toward the ground, Aang jumped off, using his glider to zip joyously through the air. They were in Earth nation territory and thus safe to lay back and enjoy their selves. As they landed everyone helped set up camp, except Ty Lee, whom Katara had told to rest. The more rest, the quicker the healing process. Even Zuko helped out. Without saying a word to anyone he swiftly cut down a young maple, cut it into pieces, threw it in a pile, and ignited it. Katara watched and smiled approvingly at Sokka. Sokka grunted uncaring and still a little suspicious of Zuko, not so much for his past but more for the way his sister was so, attentative to him.

Later that day they were joined by a friendly squad of earth nation soldiers. Zuko stayed relatively in the shadows, going unnoticed by them all. This disturbed Sokka who knew he was there. It was a little concerning and embarrassing that the soldiers didn't sense such a powerful and potentially dangerous fire bender near by. He sighed and shook his head. Katara fed a roaring fire and one earth bending man in the squad had always wanted to be a chef after the war was over, and he cooked a marvelous meal of turtle-duck, radishes and parsley. The aroma was so powerful Zuko almost abandoned his isolation but stopped short when he thought about the reaction he'd receive from the troops.

End of Chapter

Katara watched him out of the corner of her eye and after everyone was laughing and eating, sharing some interesting and inappropriate stories around the fire, Katara rose with a bowl of the delicious stew. Smiling knowingly at him she put her finger to her lips as he began to open his mouth to turn down the offer. She pushed the bowl determinedly at him and when he refused to take it she turned back to the fire as if to call out to someone there. Zuko caught on and reluctantly took the bowl. He smirked down at the contents as Katara began to turn away to rejoin the group.

Zuko sat back down and enjoyed his meal immensely. He watched them all, subconsciously enjoying the company and watching the antics while listening to the tall tales. One enthusiastic earth soldier was telling a story of a good buddy who fell in love with a noble woman. "So he limps up to her, very convincing and all, like he was in a lot of pain ya know? Well he says to her he says 'Lady Faraday, do you by chance have a wound wrap?' Haha and she turns around right? A very good hearted lady she was and she asks 'Why? What's wrong good man?' brimming with concern. So, haha, so he says 'I need a wound wrap, m'lady, cause I'm cut' and he stood up real tall flexing his muscles as big as he could. Mind you my good buddy was about 110 pounds."

All around the fire everyone laughed and clapped approvingly. Aang called over to Sokka across the fire, "Hey you should write that one down Sokka!" Everyone laughed again and Sokka gave a chuckle, dripping with sarcasm. Again everyone was chatting and joking with one another when Aang spotted a little Coyote-frog. It barked and hopped away. Aang grabbed his staff and tore off after it. Katara and Toph laughed as they watched him go, knowing his infatuation with animals. "Off to find another friend to eat all our food." said Toph nudging Katara in the arm, nodding to Momo who at first Katara couldn't spot until his tail twitched, looking comical hanging out of a soldier's rations bag. The owner of the bag jumped up hollering at the leamer who took off with the last bit of berries it could grab. Toph and Katara laughed all the harder.

"Come hear little guy, I won't hurt you!" called Aang to the small animal that was furiously pounding at the dirt in an attempt to get away from the crazed boy. Aang laughed, enjoying the 'hunt'.

A figure stood in the shadows, a ways down the path the Coyote-frog was barreling across. It silently drew its weapon, seeing the Avatar close behind the animal. Soon Aang was close and the figure lashed out. But before the weapon made contact with Aang's head, and before Aang could react to the threat, the figure was toppled to the floor. Another figure was atop the attacker, pummeling. The new figure formed its small hands into crane like shapes, striking strategic points around the attacker's body. Paralyzed, the figure lying on the ground looked over to Aang where he sat sprawled on his rump, staring shocked at the scene before him. The attacker turned its eyes back to the person atop him. Before he could blink the new figure who sat atop him struck the final blow with crane like fingers, allowing the attacker to drift silently and painfully into the spirit world.

The victor tumbled acrobatically back into a standing position and made her way to Aang's side. "You alright?" asked Ty Lee.

Aang stared up at her with his mouth open a bit. All he could do was nod. She smiled brilliantly down at him and offered her hand in assistance to raise him. He accepted, continuing to stare at her. She didn't notice and made her way back to her victim. Aang finally did the same, standing next to Ty Lee and staring down at the dead person, much of the same way he had been staring at Ty Lee. There lay an earth bending soldier, mace made of denonite at his side. The blow would have crushed Aang's head. A traitor, so close to home. The scene disturbed Aang deeply, making his heart ache at the thought of another betrayal by the people he loved and helped. Spies were found sometimes and dealt with but it always surprised and hurt Aang deeply. Ty Lee spoke, disrupting his thoughts.

"I knew he was a spy. He was very nervous around the fire before he snuck out."

Aang recalled seeing the man now. He hadn't noticed anything odd about him. Aang looked at Ty Lee questioningly.

Without looking at him she answered, "He laughed at Sokka's ice fishing joke." Aang nodded in awed understanding. That _was_ an odd thing.

Aang furrowed his brow again though. "How did you follow him? You were tied up."

Ty Lee covered her mouth giggling. "I haven't been tied up since you tied me up. Sokka isn't the best knot tie-er."

Aang scratched his head, again in disbelief. They had captured many prisoners during the war and Sokka was notorious for tying them up so well that only he was able to free them from their bindings. Prisoner camp officials couldn't even cut the bonds with knives because Sokka had braided them in such a way that to cut anything would be to cut flesh. Was Ty Lee that wonderful of an acrobat that she could easily twist the bonds off? Or did Sokka 'forget' to do a better job with the knots? Either way he had much to worry about. Aang shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

He turned to Ty Lee instead. He smiled at her and she smiled brightly back. "Thank you for saving my life Ty Lee. Though I don't know why you did it, thank you."

"Your Sokka's friend. Sokka saved my life, I am indebted to him and so I am indebted to you. I have a duty as Sokka's body guard to protect all he holds dear, and that means you, his friend." she smiled again, turning away as if what she had just said wasn't crazy.

As she was walking down the path Aang caught up with her. "But Sokka didn't save your life. Katara and Zuko-"

"Well of course they helped and all, so I am indebted to them but they fall under the protection Sokka is granted, by being his friends or family." explained Ty Lee as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Well I wouldn't really label Zuko as Sokka's friend b-" Aang shook his head, not believing he was arguing such a meaningless point.

"We should be getting back to camp! Its getting pretty late." called Ty Lee over her shoulder. She was half way down the path, skipping and swinging her arms.

Aang quirked an eyebrow and wondered what was to come in the near future, but followed her anyway.

A few days later as everyone lounged in Appa's saddle, skimming the fluffy cottony clouds and reveling at the feel of the wind in their hair, Aang turned in his seat and announced that Ty Lee would be accompanying them on their journey until she wished to leave. Zuko was the most shocked of them all but accepted the news without argument.

Ty Lee beamed at Sokka who had lit up at the news but he soon dampened his brightness unconvincingly at the looks he received.

They began to make their way back to the North Pole to get updated on the activities of the rebel army. They also traveled there to make public the information of Ty Lee and Zuko's presences in their ranks and the unquestionable trust Aang held for them. This would make the process of acceptance easier. And there was this other tiny little insignificant reason they traveled to the North Pole. Turning Day, the end of the year and the beginning of the next. Symbolizing the turning over of a new leaf, changing for the better. But it was also a day of thanks for the turning of the sun, and a day to devote happiness to the rising of the sun, and praying for more risings forever and ever. As ritualistic as this sounds, Turning Day was a huge twenty four hour long celebration, with food, drink and entertainment. Not to mention the very much looked forward to ritual dances devoted to the sun. Everyone loved Turning Day.

They stopped for the night next to a small river near some uncharacterized woods. After setting up camp (which had been made much more fun and easy with Ty Lee's acrobatic antics while setting up the tent, which oddly was more entertaining and efficient then when Sokka did it, much to Sokka's pleasure) everyone sat down by the fire Zuko had made and shared a meal companionably. Oddly enough there was little or no tension between Zuko and Ty Lee. Nor was there much tension between anyone else. The only surmise able discomfort came from Sokka, and was caused by Zuko and Katara's easy friendliness, but this discomfort was over shadowed by Sokka's delight at having Ty Lee around.

"I think I'll go meditate and straighten my Chi, I'll be back soon." said Aang, standing and brushing himself off, starting to turn toward the little near by river.

"No, wait. Tonight we shall begin your training." Zuko said, rising as well.

Aang bowed his head and raised it, beaming at Zuko who grunted and stalked off, followed by his eager pupil.

Katara smiled at Sokka knowingly. He was feigning discomfort as Ty Lee scooted closer to him, smiling. She giggled as he blushed then without a word she rose and ran lightly deep into the woods. Sokka turned in his seat toward the direction she had gone, watching as she quickly disappeared with a concerned look on his face. Katara quirked an eyebrow at the place Ty Lee had disappeared and watched interestedly as Sokka rose and disappeared quickly as well.

She sighed as everyone left and she and Toph sat beside each other, Katara slumping in boredom. "Shall we go then?" asked Toph with out preamble.

Katara looked up startled "Go? Where?"

"Well to watch Aang and Zuko at practice of course."

"Won't we be interrupting?"

Toph shrugged, "If you'd really rather not see Zuko and Aang shirtless and sweating, battling it out, as we sit comfortably in a tree branch, then we can always stay right here and go over battle tactics or something stimulating like that."

Before Toph finished, Katara was waving for her to catch up, half way to the training taking place by the river. Toph laughed and jumped up, running to catch up.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko nodded silently as Aang went through the motions Zuko had just shown him. Aang looked like he would explode with boredom any minute. Katara and Toph who were sitting beneath some trees a little ways away looked none the better. They abandoned the idea of tree branches when they saw there was little action to watch, and instead leaned comfortably against a stable trunk.

Aang sighed loudly and Zuko's mouth twitched downward in irritation. "Basics. My Uncle Iroh taught me himself remember. And he stressed the importance of basics. He told me they are the foundation to all you will learn and accomplish in the future. And if all else fails, reverting back to the basics can save your life. I know, from personal experience." said Zuko, finishing on a softer note.

Aang nodded listlessly and continued his breathing, stance and simple motions. Zuko watched him carefully, pacing slowly around him as he continued, "Fire is the only element that if left alone, would continue to be hazardous after bender uses their power over it. This is a responsibility the bender must accept. Also, one must learn to not use force, but rather finesse. I myself learned this way later then I should have." He said, again finishing on a near mumble.

Aang sighed and nodded again, not really listening. Toph began to snore softly where her head rested on Katara's shoulder. Katara was nodding away as well. Suddenly a huge, pulsating ball of flames was hurled straight at Aang's head. Aang reacted instinctively, absorbing the flames and spinning them around his form, allowing them to dissipate instead on splitting them to either side. He looked at Zuko shocked and wary.

Zuko showed no emotion what so ever. "Basics. Without having known those few motions we've been drilling you would have been charred and injured. Again, basics can save you."

Aang nodded his deep understanding and resumed is breathing and motions with a renewed vigor. This lesson, so obviously learned, made Zuko crack his poker face and give a quick upturned twitch of the corner of his lips. Unfortunately it was gone instantly and no one caught it.

"Ty Lee! Ty Leeeeeeee!" called out Sokka. "Where did she go?" he wondered quietly. A movement in the distance caught his eye and he made off in that direction, hoping Ty Lee would be near by.

As he passed a near by tree he was tackled to the ground.

"Argh!" Sokka rolled out from under the attacker, staggering to his feet and freeing his boomerang for action.

"No, no." said a sweet sing song voice from the shadows, "I have no weapons, you should fight me like a man."

"Ty Lee? Why are you doing this?" he demanded, obviously hurt.

Ty Lee giggled and quickly closed the space between Sokka and herself, wrapping her arms around his shoulders without any noticeable force to restrain him. She stood on her toes to reach up and kiss him gently on the mouth. Sokka was thoroughly shocked and surprised. He felt her lips against his but as she pulled away he realized how light and fleeting her touch was, almost as if that part of this encounter had been a dream, imagined, wished. He scrambled to reclaim the feelings he had been having when she had kissed him, but those wonderful seconds of bliss could only be longingly remembered, try as he might he couldn't make his body react and feel as it did when she kissed him. It made him hunger for her. Made him crazy with longing. He tottered on the edge of depression, insanity and ecstasy. As she pulled away he wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her close again.

Ty Lee giggled and spun easily from his grip. Turning to face him again with an eager look in her eye, whether for the battle or the prospect of Sokka catching her, Sokka couldn't tell.

Sokka's brow furrowed, confused. He made his way toward her again but she evaded his embrace, giggling intoxicatingly all the while. He began to run at her but she easily side stepped his advances, circling him round and round. Getting frustrated he faked a left and as she fell for the farce he tackled her to the ground.

He gasped at his own roughness with the frail girl but she giggled again at his eagerness. As he sat atop her he made to get off, granting her freedom but she quickly spun over, presenting her back, bucking him off to the side and jumping upon him. She had full guard and attempted to rain down vicious elbows but he blocked each blow, grabbing her wrists, holding her back easily. He shocked her enough to stop her struggling. Taking advantage, he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. She sunk into submission at the feel of his touch but quickly used his unawareness against him. Looping her arm around, breaking his hold on her wrists she grasped one of his. With lightening speed she swung her leg over one side of his head, wrapping them around the arm she held. Laying back she began working an arm bar.

Realizing his mistake he easily rolled out of it, pinning her to the ground, holding back her hands again. This time he laughed as well, catching on to her game. Sokka leaned over her, applying his weight heavily across her body to cut of any escape attempts and leaned down confidently, plunging her into a deep passionate kiss. She sighed contentedly under his lips and he smiled at his victory. She growled cutely under him, acknowledging his win but promising she'd have her own.

Sokka kept her pinned there for awhile until she decided to try and escape. They wrestled and grappled, vying for the upper hand in the provocative game. Slowly Sokka became more daring and Ty Lee more brutal. As she sat atop Sokka, with her hands restrained easily again, Sokka stared openly and hypnotically at her rapidly rising and falling chest. She scoffed and blushed, making him laugh.

As they tumbled about, Ty Lee with held little, punching him hard every once in awhile. Sokka had a cut above his eye and a few bruises but he only restrained Ty Lee, strategically allowing her to tire herself out. Finally when he gained full guard atop her, instead of forcing a desired kiss on her, he teased, brushing his lips lightly over hers. Sokka smiled as she slightly raised her head to reach his mouth. Distracting her with broken promises from his lips, he secured her arms gently beneath his legs. With his hands now free he ran them lightly up her body. Ty Lee breathed out a thick gasp. When Ty Lee didn't struggle to stop him, Sokka slipped the pins off her gi and opened it slowly. Without gawking uncomfortably, Sokka slipped his hands under her back, caressing its utter smoothness. Ty Lee's breaths became shorter and quicker, watching with heavy lids as he admired her face and body in all its shining, tone glory. He lowered his head, wanting to explore with lips and kisses rather then coarse hands, the valley and risings of her breasts.

Sokka felt her arms clenching under his, straining against his legs. Sighing inwardly at the obvious end of his exploration he allowed her hands freedom. Instead of pushing him away, Ty Lee used her hands to remove his gray blue gi to reveal his hardened mocha muscles, glistening with sweat from their grappling. Sokka closed his eyes as she explored his chest and muscles with her small smooth hands. Not able to take anymore he roughly caught at her waist band. Her sharp intake of breath made him slow and soften his movements. Easing her baggy capris off her, he pulled her legs up to wrap around him. She shyly ran her hands down to his own waistband. He watched her, piercing eyes unrelentingly, boring into hers. She began to feel detached to the rest of the world around them, trying to absorb and memorize every fleck of cerulean in his deep blue eyes. Suddenly she was jolted back as he clenched his hand around hers where it's lay on his belt.

"I don't want you to... I don't want to... I can't ask..." he stumbled struggling for words. Sokka knew she had gotten the wrong idea when he saw the hurt look on her face. "I mean I don't want to push you, rush you." he said trying to make her understand.

Her eyes softened and she smiled sweetly, denting Sokka's control. He ground his teeth, fighting to keep himself from making a mistake. "You aren't rushing me. This is what I want. You wouldn't be alive by now if it wasn't what I wanted." she said softly, wondering at the sweetness his man showered her with. At the look of her hauntingly beautiful face and quiet passionately laden voice, emotions erupted within Sokka and he growled inside victoriously as he bent to kiss her gently, allowing her hands to slip his pants off. He was gentle and sweet to her. Fighting desperately not to hurt her, and he stopped abruptly when he saw the tears in her eyes. He kissed them way, apologizing over and over profusely, but she laughed as a tear rolled out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head, he misunderstood her tears. His eyes might have glowed with all the emotions pouring from them down at her. He kissed her gently, slowly. It wasn't until hours later that he rose and dressed and silently replaced her clothes as well. She moved and mumbled in her sleep so he gently lifted her sleeping form and carried her back to the camp, laying her out near the fire and wrapping her in his blanket. He stretched out next to her with his head in his hand watching her sleep until he too scooted close and slipped his arms around her, falling into a wonderful slumber.

"That's enough for tonight." said Zuko. Aang bowed respectfully to him then fell to the ground, sighing loudly. He was sooooo tired. It was probably only a few minutes to dawn. Aang had to gently push himself up with some air because his poor aching muscles couldn't take it anymore. Head bowed in exhaustion Aang walked behind and to the side of Zuko. As the two approached Toph stirred and slowly rose, groaning.

Katara remained sleeping even after a slight nudge from Toph who wanted to get back to camp so she could sleep for the day. Zuko motioned for her not to wake her and went and lifted her himself and nodded that they should get back now. Aang had enough strength to glare over at the unknowing Zuko. But he berated himself tiredly, if someone could carry Katara who was clearly very tired, then someone should.

As they arrived back at camp Toph toppled forward but luckily the ground caught her. Aang made it over to Appa and as he began to pull his blanket free he slumped to the ground and the now free blanket fell perfectly to cover his sleeping form. Zuko smirked, pleased with Aang's progress. He supposed he might have gone over board but it was so fascinating how much the avatar could accomplish so early in training. It was expected but that expectation did nothing to diminish the intriguing way he absorbed everything. Zuko shook his head and looked down at Katara who was still sleeping, her head against his shoulder. She must really care a lot for her avatar friend to stay there all night. Still sleeping Katara snuggled closer into Zuko's chest. He smiled, _she must be cold._ Well Zuko was a good source for heat but he brought her over to the fire. He saw Ty Lee and Sokka there and he stood a moment, watching them. What did he care what they did? Honestly he didn't. He looked down at Katara again.

It was only a few seconds but as he watched her she stirred slightly. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked up at him. "Your hot." she mumbled.

He quirked an eyebrow. That was an odd statement for her to wake up and say. Honestly, his face was marred by the f--

"Am I sweating?" she mumbled again, touching her temple. He smiled at his mistake in what she meant but then realized that he had lost control of his body heat. Quickly he brought it back under control. She drifted off again quickly, still snuggled close to Zuko.

He laid her by the fire and went and retrieved her blanket, covering her with it. He sat down next to where her head lay, watching the dying flames. Gently he raised their spirits and added some fuel to keep them that way. As he returned to his spot he settled in to keep guard. That was probably their main security problem, everyone just slept at the same time, leaving them all vulnerable so Zuko had taken to staying up as sentry. He stayed awake through the morning hours until finally everyone started to stir.

Ty Lee rose first, flashing Zuko one of her infectious smiles. He returned it with a slight smirk. She ran off to get her morning calisthenics in. Next was Toph who rose and silently sat a short ways from Zuko. She tossed him a fruit and sunk her teeth into one herself.

"Sentry duty again?" she asked, staring at the flames she couldn't truly see.

"Well I don't know who else is going to." he said smirking, at her incredulity that someone wouldn't take sleep whenever they could.

"Excuse me, I've always been on guard duty." said Toph, clearly offended.

Zuko's forehead creased slightly. Yes that made sense. Toph always new of coming things before any of them. He nodded. "You couldn't have told me that before?"

She laughed, "I wanted to see how many nights you'd stay up to try and _protect_ all of us."

He smiled, trying to hide it from the blind woman. She smiled silently, continuing to stare blindly at the flames. Sokka sat up, smacking his lips, hungry. Zuko shook his head, amazed how much of Sokka's thoughts were ruled by food. Toph threw Sokka a fruit as well which he quickly devoured.

Katara woke but she stayed lying down and watched the flames, hypnotized. It was a few hours away from noon when Aang finally rose. Ty Lee had been back long before that and she and Sokka had been talking and joking, making their relationship public even though everyone already figured as much. Everyone packed up camp and climbed aboard Appa to make their way to the North Pole once more.

She had infiltrated the rebel boarders. There had been a report of the death of a spy. The report stated there were no cut marks on the body or hand imprints on the neck. All that was found was circular bruises on several points on the body. Azula knew Ty Lee's work when she heard it. She bent to a camp fire, her ship was floating quietly in the near by river. She scooped up some ashes, running them threw her hands and fingers. The fire hadn't been stared with friction. Fire bending. Zuko. The ashes were a week or more old. But they had been here. The ground was unnaturally raised a few feet from the circle of ashes. They _were_ here. Azula rose and stalked back to her ship.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Katara relished at the feel of the wind running its cool fingers through her hair. She brushed back a tendril that had blown free and watched the clouds, thinking. Everything was coming together. It was really happening. Aang had a fire master and soon he'd reach his full power as the avatar. And soon they'd finish this endless war.

Zuko's change of heart warmed Katara's soul greatly. It gave her hope for what was to come. There were thousands of fire nation civilians who were innocent of their government's atrocities. If Zuko, who dropped all his hopes and dreams that were attached all his life to Aang, could change then anyone, everyone could. Well many of them anyway. She hadn't realized how enjoyable Zuko's presence could be. He made her smile in his sarcastic remarks. They weren't icy anymore, they were genuinely joking. He had a heart too which brought up a frothy warmness to the pit of her being. She listened to the soldier's and peasant's heroing tails of the Blue Spirit and always glanced at Zuko as she listened. He stared at the ground humbly, never taking credit and always later reiterating how it all happened, trying to retract much of the glory the story teller had injected into the tale. But it only served to give him higher esteem in Katara's eyes.

She sighed contentedly, looking over her shoulder at the collective group. Momo had taken to Zuko, who pretended to despise the leamer. Momo always curled up in Zuko's lap during the flights. Katara didn't blame Momo; Zuko must have been a good source of heat. Currently Zuko stroked the leamer, staring as well off into the distance.

Katara glanced up at Aang. He was lounging back, one ankle resting on the other leg's knee, hands behind his head, his eyes lidded heavily. What must be going through his mind, Katara mused. Avatar, whether he wanted to be or not. A heavy responsibility but Katara knew Aang would be the greatest avatar ever. There would be much happiness in the years to come. She smiled. Aang, through all these hard and ugly times, and through all the times yet to come, she knew, had retained his trust of the world. Not as innocent as once but hopeful and honest as ever before.

She now turned her gaze to the back of the saddle. She smiled secretly at the happy couple. They weren't annoyingly affectionate, they didn't hang all over each other obscenely, and yet they showed everyone beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were happy. Katara mused once more whether they'd be wedded by summer's end or if they'd wait until mid autumn. Surely they would be. She would never dare ask right out, their relationship was young yet but it seemed like they had always been together, that they were a mature and tried couple. It made Katara feel even more strongly that they would survive through all to come. Her smile slipped though. They can't have a wedding yet. War raged and ravaged the land all around them. What would happen should one of them be lost? Katara squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't imagine loosing either of them. She and Ty Lee had become good friends. And between Katara, Toph and Ty Lee they controlled the men relatively well. She shook her head, she knew nothing could break those two apart.

Katara smirked over at Toph. She sat in her usual lounged position. She was always so comfortable. She and Katara had their spats often enough but they never let that break their friendship. It was one brought about by necessity, strengthened through circumstance and made entertaining through their fights. Katara admired the way Toph and Zuko had forged their own little friendship through their smart remark matches. They found themselves at a draw and respected and liked each other for it. The two often had the entire group rolling in laughter at the criticisms they threw toward the other.

Katara looked back at Zuko. She wondered at the strength and character his uncle must have had to raise such a man who had been so bitter and angry. Yet his uncle had obviously found a way to break through the barriers subtly to teach him deep morals, even a sense of humor. She wondered how Iroh had died but never dare ask Zuko, nor did any of the others in the group. Zuko's eyes came back into focus where he had been staring and he turned at the feel of Katara's eyes upon him. Katara blushed, Zuko had caught her staring. But Zuko smiled, still watching her. He stood and carefully made his way over to sit next to her. Toph cocked her head at the movement and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What are you thinking about there, Katara? Thinking of the revelry we shall all partake in on Turn Day in the safety of the North Pole? Perhaps you pine over an unknown lover you plan to meet there on Turn Day when the wine is flowing and the night is young? Or are you just wary of what next I'll do to poor Aang?" he asked jokingly looking out at the clouds again from his new seat next to her.

She smiled, "Something like that." He had been seriously asking her what she was thinking but covered the deeper meaning with a joke. She brushed aside his attempt gently and he didn't seem to hurt, he accepted with a shrug. She chewed her lip; sorry she had stopped the conversation so short.

"Actually," she began and he turned his head to give his attention, "I was wondering. I was wondering about your past. What happened?" She finished lamely, regretting the attempt to converse at the sight of the draining of the blood from his face. He stared ahead emotionlessly, not saying anything.

She didn't think he was going to answer but right when she opened her mouth to apologize he spoke. "My father was ever a cold parent. He held Azula in higher regard for her lack of a soul. If she had the skills I'm sure she would have been killing at age 8. My mother was my everything. Then she was gone. No one mentioned it but I know she was killed. I'm sure my father had something to do with it. She never loved him. Arranged marriage. When she left I had to try and embrace my destiny. To be king. And I found it easy. I looked forward to it, I was eager. Because I wanted to make my country better. My father chose poor advisors and generals and I knew I wouldn't make those mistakes. I spoke out of turn, in a place I shouldn't have been in in the first place. Father was a little mad. End result." he said motioning to his face. Katara's eyes weld up with tears. His own father!

"I was banished afterwards. Sent to look for the then lost avatar. Two years I spent chasing nothing. Finally he came. And so he brought hope back in my life. Not the hope I think he meant to inspire though." He finished with a harsh chuckle. Katara smiled, trying to make it seem his ending was actually funny, but her vision was puddled by the tears. He looked over at her. His brow furrowed and he raised his hand to her face. With his thumb he gently brushed away the tears that brimmed over her lashes. She looked somewhat shocked at his act but she was still upset about the story.

"Don't Katara. Don't ever cry for the past. What's done is done and all we can do is plan for the future and make the best of what's to come." He smiled kindly at her. She smiled sweetly, her smile made all the more sweet by the betrayer tears that ran down her cheek.

"I don't cry for the past Zuko, I cry for you."

Zuko looked at her, his forehead furrowing. Her concern touched him deeply. He didn't know what to say. "Katara."

She buried her face in his arm. Allowing the silent tears to roll free. He sat there, emotions racing threw him. He let her cry there, sending waves of comforting warmth to wash over her but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He was drowning in all of his own emotions. His mind whirled and raced all that had happened, all that was to come all he knew he must do came and pummeled his heart. He felt water logged even though they were way up here in the sky.

Through all of this he became aware of small arms wrapping around his waist. It seemed a sane feeling so he latched on. He consciously slipped his arm around Katara. He felt her head on his chest and he closed his eyes, washing all the troubling feelings away.

Katara's eyes dried and she gave Zuko a comforting squeeze. He tightened and released his arm around her in a silent thank you for her concern. She sat up and Zuko allowed his arm to fall back to his side. They sat together side by side gazing out at the clouds again. Sokka and Ty Lee had been oblivious of the circumstances but as Zuko and Katara separated and sat by one another, Aang lowered his eyes and faced forward again, thinking of many things.

"There it is." said Toph, pointing out to the distant ice littered water.

"Alright I get the whole, seeing on the ground through the vibrations and all, but how the hell can you see the North Pole from way up here?" demanded Zuko, raising an eyebrow incredulously at Toph.

She smiled blindly at him. "Well either I'm just pointing to where it must be given we're traveling north," she said, they all smiled at that, "Or I can hear and feel the buffering and changing of the wind as it whips around the walls." Zuko's mouth dropped slightly open and everyone shook their heads in amazement.

Toph laughed brightly at the reaction she received. "If it's any cancellation, if we were traveling with the wind instead of against it, I wouldn't be able to see it until we landed."

"Oh I can't wait!" said Katara, brimming with excitement. She literally wriggled with anticipation.

"Haha calm down, we'll be there soon enough." said Sokka smirking at his sister's behavior.

"Your telling me your not bouncing off the walls to get to the fried dough, fried fish, fried kelp, fried sea prunes, fried, well, fried food?" she asked, turning to stare incredulously at her brother.

She laughed when she saw the look that formed on his face. He looked almost pained in his longing. He now joined her with an arm slung over the saddle, straining to see the speck that was the North Pole.

About an hour and a half later, Appa spiraled out of the sky. People on the ground cheered and pointed up at him. Aang laughed, waving down at them. He decided to abandon his seat and flew down with his staff's wings outstretched to greet his friends and comrades. Katara and Sokka waved down at the people they knew as well. Ty Lee sat, her arms crossed, back straight, with her hands folded calmly in her lap. She looked demure and calm. Zuko on the other hand had his arms folded across his chest, one finger tapping in dread anticipation. His face scrunched up, he didn't want to go through this.

Katara stopped her rejoicing long enough to look over at him. At his look she scooted next to him. She looped her arm through one of his, forcing him to uncross them. She smiled at him also which at least eased some of the lines on his face, giving him a slightly friendlier look instead of a fearsome one that he wore before. As they landed Zuko's muscles tightened but Katara squeezed his arm and he relaxed. They all stood and Sokka and Zuko jumped down, turning to help Katara, Ty Lee, and Toph. Appa growled out a farewell and made for his stall, made just for him since there were few other flying bisons to be stabled. As he passed, many people raised their hands and pet him in greeting.

Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang were swarmed by soldiers and civilians that called out in greeting, hugging, slapping backs, or gripping wrists. In one case, Garle, a towering and wide earth nation soldier scooped up Sokka in a back cracking hug. There was much laughing and talking as the group was eventually lead to their quarters. Zuko and Ty Lee kept together, following slowly behind the crowd, keeping an eye out for their companions. Where as Ty Lee was calm and even had a hint of a smile about her lips, Zuko was distant and uncomfortable.

Finally the crowd dissipated and the group was allowed to enter their designated building. It was reserved just for them because they often popped in and out unexpectedly of the North Pole. There were five rooms and a small kitchen as well as two baths. One room for Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang as well as any friend they might have brought around on their stay in the fortress. So sleep arrangements were made with Sokka and Ty Lee sharing a room, and the rest of them had their own. It was a two story building with two bedrooms, a bath and the kitchen/sitting area on the ground floor and the remaining three bedrooms and bath on the second floor. Sokka, Ty Lee and Aang would remain on the bottom floor while the others stayed up stairs.

As they all settled in they met downstairs to discuss the events of the day to come. There would be games and tournaments as well as food and prizes during the light hours, but at night there would be a more formal ritual to encourage the rebirth of the sun to burn for another year until the next turn day. But before they went into revelry mode they had to tend to business, checking in with the top generals and how the war waged, as well as formally inducting the two fire nation companions into their ranks. There was a full day ahead of them and many emotions were felt in the small room as everyone discussed.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The group entered the war room, filing behind Aang and standing respectably behind him. Seana, Peyton, Crick and a few other officers nodded a warm greeting to them but a few like Weyl watched them with no emotion. Aang bowed to the assembled and they all stood and bowed in return. As everyone settled and clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"So! What news?" he asked looking eagerly around the room. A number of officers spoke in turn, recounting and reporting troops, victories and loses. Debates were had back and forth over the need of troops here or retreats over there, Aang stepped quietly forward each time offering a acceptable compromise or adding his voice to an argument he agreed with, silently quieting other arguments he saw as dangerous. But mainly he tried to allow the officers to run themselves. Finally when many things were settled and everyone in the room was feeling emotionally lighter then they had, Aang motioned for Ty Lee and Zuko to step forward. As they obliged Aang spoke, "Officers of the Rebel Army, I would like to introduce new recruits. This is Ty Lee, of the Fire Nation." the room went completely silent, Weyl uttered a quiet hiss and few wanted to reprimand him for his reaction.

Ty Lee bowed to them all and Aang continued, "Ty Lee is an excellent acrobat and able wrestler, a wonderful fighter. She has often matched Sokka here in the duels the often have." Ty Lee beamed at Aang's praise and stepped forward head bowed to the assembled. She repeated what Katara and Toph had told her she should say, "I present myself as a loyal subject of the Rebel Army. To contribute to the regaining of peace in the land. I humble myself before you all." A few officers smiled for the girl, pleased with her words. Not everyone enjoyed the news but everyone nodded, accepting.

Peyton stood and threw his arms wide, "Welcome Ty Lee, to our ranks. We thank you for your sacrifices and your loyalty. Excuse us if we don't all stand and welcome you as well but given your origins I'm sure you understand our hesitation." Ty Lee beamed gratefully at the man. A few other officers rose as well and soon everyone was standing and bowing to Ty Lee. She bowed in return and stepped back, leaving Zuko alone.

"I now present, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Son of Lord Ozai and nephew of the great Fire Nation general Iroh." said Aang coldly. Zuko steeled himself and stood straighter. He shone forth pride and confidence but no arrogance at all. Everyone around the room snapped their mouths shut. Anger was etched in everyone's face including Crick and Peyton's. Finally after two minutes of complete silence, the longest two minutes in Zuko's life, Peyton stood and addressed Aang.

"Avatar," Aang knew Peyton was mad if he addressed him as Avatar, "Forgive my questioning of your choice, but what makes you think you can bring the fucking prince of our enemy into the war council, let alone the North Pole fortress!" by the time he finished he was yelling loudly. All around the table there were audible grunts of approval. Katara made to go to Zuko's side in defense but Sokka put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"You are right to question this choice of mine. I did as well when it was made. But to complete his introduction I must add more. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, son of Ozai, nephew of Iroh, may also be known as the Blue Spirit. The savior of rebel villages, the protector of the innocent against the threat of the Fire Nation Army, often thought to be a mythical hero, made up around the camp fires of the rebel army to boost moral. But I present him here today, not a myth but a judged man, judged by everyone here including me, and also a brother in arms. Not to mention my new Fire bending master." everyone looked disbelievingly from Aang to Zuko. Aang nodded to Zuko and he drew forth his blue mask, quickly tying the restraints and placing his hands at his side once more. There was silence again and Zuko began to sweat under the mask, believing there was no way he'd be accepted. Finally Peyton stood his face emotionless.

"You are the heir to the hated throne of the fire lord." Zuko nodded, shoulders back, chin up readying for the stinging reprimands to rain down. "I know for a fact you have raided and burned a number of villages in search of Aang." Zuko nodded again dreading the inevitable, but Aang smiled, Peyton had returned to redressing him as Aang, not Avatar. "You made many lives harder, but you never killed unnecessarily." Zuko remained motionless, confused. "Your nation abandoned you and you abandoned it in return. Alone, you could have lead out your life peaceful. But you joined the other side, the enemy of all your life. You hid your identity and saved countless villages. You have done well and much good." Zuko continued to stand still. "Your good deed will not excuse your past. So I believe we should reprimand you for the turmoil you have caused. All those in favor of allowing me to pass judgment on the soul?" Crick, Seana and a few other officers including Weyl nodded and said 'aye'.

"So be it." said Peyton in a deep voice. Zuko raised his chin and waited. "I sentence you to serve the avatar to the end of the war no matter the cost to you. You will train him in the ways of fire, and you will protect him from threat. You will be a loyal volunteer of the rebel army." Peyton smiled and bowed to Zuko. "Be welcome to our ranks Zuko, your past shall not touch you here."

The other officers stood, some like Weyl stood jerkily and outraged, others smiling like Peyton and they all bowed to Zuko who bowed in return. Aang laughed and his companions all smiled at Zuko who removed the mask and returned to the line behind Aang, next to Katara.

"Well if that's all, we have many prizes to win in today's festivities." said Aang dismissing them all.

"Wait!" cried an older woman on the left of the table; she was an earth nation corporal. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "There is another matter the council has discussed." All the council members had returned to their seats and watched Aang as the woman spoke. "You, Aang, as we all know are the last air bender. And though we've begged, you refuse to lead from the safety of our walls. So we've decided to implore you to give us this one favor. You must not only bring peace as the avatar, but you must continue the line of air benders. You must take a bride, and provide an air bender for the future avatars."

Aang's blood rushed from his face. The rest of his group looked shocked as well but they nodded slightly in understanding then stronger in agreement. Aang looked around at everyone in the room. Peyton smiled and stood, "Surely this isn't such a horrible task, Aang?" everyone laughed. Aang smiled nervously and nodded as well.

"You caught me off guard is all. But your reasoning makes sense. I'll think this all over. Now, we must be off the first games are to start in twenty minutes." and with that everyone shuffled out of the war room, laughing and talking excitedly about the day to come.

In the ring contest where contestants had to stand atop beasts and collect as many rings as they could, Sokka won by a land slide with the help of his boomerang. In all the races, Aang won, given he was the fastest human on the planet and all. Ty Lee entered a gauntlet run and escaped easily and unscathed with her acrobatic talents. Zuko finally decided to enter the fighting ring after much prodding from Katara who criticized him, faulting him with girl like qualities. Katara herself won the ice sculpture competition and the water bending duals.

For the earth soldiers, a ring of dirt and rock had been set up for duals. Toph was the first to step in the ring. She stood there for about two hours waiting for a competitor to step forward. The whole time she called out to those around the arena, swearing, insulting and throwing catcalls to everyone, daring them to be men and women of battle and step forward. Finally some new recruit of the Earth Bending ranks stepped forward, roped in bulging muscles, sneering at the small girl. The other soldiers shook their heads feeling a little guilty they hadn't warned him. But Toph was merciful today and made quick work of the man who escaped with merely a concussion. So Toph won in the earth duals due to lack of competition.

Night began to ascend and they all made their way back to their quarters. The ritual for tonight called for more formal clothes and they had all stopped into a few shops to pick up something to wear. Ty Lee had been hard put to choose only one of the dozens pretty dresses.

Zuko stood before a small mirror that aided him as he finished the last bindings on his black outfit. He wore trimmed britches with hide leather boots. His plain tunic was cut to frame his body and chest handsomely and he tucked it away loosely. Many would wear Kimonos tonight, but given his warrior background he decided to remain comfortable rather then gaudy. He ran his hands through his hair and walked out the door of his room. As he entered the sitting room Sokka was lounged back in tan hide boots, his beautifully tailored tunic was a dark grey with blue trimming, worn over his black britches and his whale bone neck adornment matched well with his boots. Zuko smirked; Ty Lee had done well with him. Aang came next; he was almost obligated to wear a kimono which he pulled off nicely. It was light brown and yellow with red trim, and a blue sash to remind all of his air bending origins.

Toph came down next, dressed beautifully making all the guys gawk. She wore a sashaying white gown with moss green braids trimming her curves. The longer skirt gave her an allusion of height. This night she left her hair down, with a few braids running through it to fall about her shoulders.

Sokka rose, his eyes all a glitter as Ty Lee ascended. Zuko and Aang shook their heads but admired her beauty as well. She had taken long enough but the result was wonderful. She had purchased a rich mauve gown that dove recklessly deep but didn't seem skimpy. The straps met in thin strips at the shoulders with excess fabric to flow down behind her arms. The back cut deeper then the front, revealing her smooth glowing skin. She wore her hair secured loosely at the back of her head with tendrils spiraling loosely, framing her lovely face. The kohl she had applied made her eyes very compelling this night.

Sokka and she left, arm in arm when she reached the bottom landing. Toph left as well leaving Zuko and Aang to wonder what took Katara so long. A few minutes later she emerged at the top of the stairs. Zuko who had just been on his way up the stairs with his hands in his pockets looked up at her with his mouth slightly open in awe. Aang stopped his wandering and looked as well. She wore deep rust, almost brown, red gown. It was stunning in its simplicity. As if it were tailored to her it accentuated her curves marvelously. There was a short train behind her and the cut of the back was low with strips of fabric crossing methodically. The straps at her shoulders dipped somewhat wide and slightly deep, revealing the rise of her breast with each breath she took. She kept her mother's necklace and oddly it didn't look at all ridiculous with the dress. She had piled her long hair dangerously atop her head securing it with pins though it looked like it would tumble down any second. As she stepped carefully down the stairs Zuko felt magnetically pulled to her eyes which were outlined with kohl making their beautiful blue all the more piercing.

As she came closer to Zuko she smiled under his uncomfortable stare. He closed his mouth, recovering, and offered his hand to help her down. She took it graciously and Zuko wrapped it through his arm, never taking his eyes off her as the walked out of the house trailed by Aang who closed the door behind them.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The ranks of soldiers and civilians and religious figures all made their way to the center of the fortress where earlier many water benders had set up the necessary seating arrangements. There were large benches widely spaced to allow ample room for passage. The benches circled around a large still pond the benders had raised as well.

There was much talking and laughing as everyone found their seats. Only when the moon temple religious leader stepped forward in front of the pond did the talk fall to a murmur then to silence. He smiled and stretched out his arms in a welcome to encompass everyone gathered.

"We gather tonight in celebration! We celebrate the sun and the moon and their marriage of compromise. We come to thank the sun for the endless gifts it graces us with and to encourage it to continue to give these endless gifts. Today is the first day of the new great turn and we thank the sun in order that we might have many more turns to come, perhaps next time we shall give thanks as free nations without threats at our shores."

Everyone cheered and clapped. On the bench where he, Katara, Aang, Ty Lee, Toph and Sokka were seated, Zuko clapped quietly still feeling guilty that it was his father and his father before him that denied these people their freedoms. Katara glanced over at him and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. Instinctively he covered it with his own giving it a slight squeeze. As he released it Katara slid her hand under his arm to hook over his bicep. Zuko felt his face grow warm and pulled his arm in slightly to make it harder for her to remove her hand. Katara smiled to herself, noting his movement and faced forward to the priest once again.

Aang looked from the corner of his eye to the hand of Katara's that was resting on Zuko's arm which seemed to wrap around her hand as well, possessively.

"Behold! The labor of the sun!" cried the priest motioning to the pond. Water benders that were standing on the roofs of the surrounding buildings began to bend the water smoothly and fluently. They formed the earth and its turning as well as people and the passing of their daily lives. They showed the crossing of the sun in an arch around the earth then they showed that the earth in fact turned around the sun, not the other way around, to remind them all that it was not a duty of the sun to warm us, but a gift. From the streams of spraying waters stepped forward beautiful women dressed in flowing skirts and strips of cloth that covered their breasts, just. The women stepped out of the pond and they danced a complicated, seductive dance, bending the water to loop around and caress them and dance with them the rhythmic moves. Drums and lutes played from the roofs as well quickening their pace as the dancers followed suit.

Large bowls of spiced plum wine were passed around and everyone took a long drought as was the tradition to commemorate brother hood and form bonds. Zuko wondered at the dazed and starry look of the people who had drank the wine. They seemed very content and limp, looking as though they might join the beautiful women in dance. Katara turned with the bowl of wine, the same look in her own sparkling blue eyes. She offered him the bowl looking up at him with her head slightly bowed, smiling secretively. Zuko looked as though he might turn the drink down but Katara raised the bowl herself to his lips. He obliged and allowed the warm thickened liquid to trickle down his throat. It had an airy fruity taste to it but Zuko noticed its affects more then its taste.

He slipped his hands over Katara's where it wrapped around the bowl. He lowered the bowl looking deep into her eyes, deeper then he thought possible. She dove into his as well, losing herself in golden pools. Unconsciously Zuko passed the bowl on to an earth bending soldier on a bench near by. Zuko could feel the wine pumping through his blood, enriching it, making it race faster and faster still. The beat of the drums and the melodies of the lutes were enriched as well and he felt a huge urge to stand and allow his body to run free in the rhythms and feelings. But he continued to watch Katara, willing to throw aside all the feelings and needs of his body to sway to the beats, if only just to delve deeper into her soulful eyes.

He vaguely noticed people, couples, around him rising and drifting to their own corners, dance floors, or shadows to spend their Turn night as they saw fit. Zuko didn't care. He slipped Katara's hand into his own and rose, lifting her to her feet as well. He led her away from the crowds and the wine and the music. He led her down the streets of the North Pole fortress to a secluded area.

Sokka and Ty Lee had drifted away as well and they found themselves on a steep raise to over look the ocean with the moon shining down on them. As the wine pulsed through their veins they found satisfaction in each other's arms. Sokka wrapped around her tight and secure, never wanting to let her go. She was so right, to be here, now, with him. She was just so right. He loved her so much.

Ty Lee looked into his eyes loving him for everything he was. He was all she could ever want. She kissed him lightly, savoring the feel of his protective arms around her. They kissed deeper and more passionately, enriched in their love and passion with the wine and the waves beating rhythmically against the icy shore. Ty Lee blinked at the brightness of the moon. It was shining with all its might it seemed. Slowly she was brought out of her trance. It really shouldn't be that bright. What was going on?

At her stillness Sokka raised his head as well and his mouth dropped slightly open in awe. He loosened his hold on Ty Lee and stepped away looking up at the moon. A large shimmering form began to materialize a few feet away, hovering above the ground. Sokka walked slowly over to it and Ty Lee watched, entranced, from behind.

"Sokka, Sokka my love."

"Yui?" called Sokka, squinting his eyes at the form of light.

Yui materialized before him, floating in all her majestic, beautiful glory, shining white and silver, smiling at him. "Sokka. Sokka I have lead you to this mound tonight. Tonight is one that I can share with you Sokka, one night that we can be together in a magical plane. The moon's power is at its highest on this aligned Turn day. I have just enough power to be with you, only you Sokka, for one night, my love." Yui reached out a shimmering hand to him.

Sokka looked as if he were under a spell. Yui! His Yui. How many hours and days and weeks and months had he spent thinking of her, dreaming of her touch and her love? And here she was to sate all his pining, for one endearing night. But why did he feel so odd? When was the last time he had even thought of Yui? It had been weeks, he realized. Not since he had met Ty Lee. At that thought he turned quickly around, Ty Lee was turning away and making to walk back to town. Sokka turned back to Yui.

"Yui. Beautiful Yui, my love for you all these years has been so painful and hard to bear."

Yui smiled sadly, "As has my love for you Sokka. But for tonight we can heal the pains."

Sokka lowered his eyes, "I never thought I'd see you again Yui, and with that in mind I drifted. I felt caught between the real world, a dream and a nightmare. And in this time I met someone. Ty Lee."

At the mention of her name Ty Lee turned her head back to them.

"Ty Lee healed my pain and my suffering, Yui, she has loved me and cared for me in a way that you can't, because of the awesome sacrifice you made for your people. And for this love and joy Ty Lee has given me, I can not for one night abandon her and spit on all she's done for me. I'm sorry Yui, I am truly sorry." Sokka looked up at Yui, pained.

Yui looked over to Ty Lee, "She is beautiful Sokka. I am glad you have been able to find happiness. I would never wish to take any happiness from you. I will always love you Sokka, and I wish you two all the happiness I can grace you with." With a single tear running down her cheek, Yui's image faded and sparkled away.

When there was nothing left, Sokka turned and walked quickly and resolutely over to Ty Lee who stood awed and touched deeply. He grabbed her gently but firmly and kissed her hard and passionately on the mouth. As if in a fever he kissed her repeatedly up and down her neck, around the outline of her jaw and on the soft lobes of her ears. "Only you Ty Lee." he breathed heavily across her neck. She smiled as a single tear escaped her lashes.

Zuko and Katara walked down the long dark alleyways near the outer walls of the fortress. The wine was waning in their blood but that did nothing to reduce the emotions pounding through their veins.

Katara strolled a few feet ahead of Zuko, running her fingers lightly across the walls of a building, looking up at the moon lit sky. She slowed and stopped spotting a falling star streak across the night sky. Zuko stood close behind her with his hands in his pockets, brushing his lips across her ear, sending shivers down her back. She let a small sigh escape her lips that made Zuko smile in satisfaction. He pulled his hands free and wrapped them around her. Katara leaned back against him, wrapping her arms over his looking back and up at him. His mouth was so teasingly close and body so warm. Just before their lips touched Zuko broke her reverie.

"What about Aang?" he whispered.

She pulled her face farther away, looking questioningly at him. "What about him?"

"You feel nothing for him? I would never want to hurt your relationship, if there is one."

Katara smiled relieved. "No, no, Aang and I would never be together. He's just my very good friend and I'll always be there to support him. But He's only fourteen. He is still young really. I know it's only two years but he's more like a younger cousin or brother. We would never be anything more."

Zuko looked down at her, "He cares for you greatly. More then I think you know. I think he may love you."

Katara looked skeptically up at him, "No you must be misunderstanding our relationship. He doesn't love me that way. I have no interest in Aang that way, and besides, even if he were to want more with me, I have other interests at the present moment." Her face grew rather pink and Zuko smiled, leaning in with a warm inviting mouth.

She turned in his arms, facing him chest to chest. She felt heat roping out from his body, consuming her in warmth. Quickly the warm turned to hot and soon it was becoming a bit painful. She pulled away. "You're really hot!"

Zuko smiled, thrown off by the sudden comment. Surely she realized he'd know by now she found him attractive.

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not like that! I mean, you're burning up."

His smile faded and he looked perplexed. "Really? I didn't even notice." His forehead furrowed and he looked over at the ground a distance away. How had he let himself loose control like that? Katara had just distracted him so much with her lips and touch. She had more power then he credited her with.

Katara approached him again, placing her hand on his forehead easing the creases immediately. He focused back on her and she ran her hand down from his fore head through his hair. As they were leaning close again, Zuko spoke once more. "Katara. I don't want you to think I'm only here because of the wine or the day's festivities or any other reason. Except the real reason. I'm here for you alone. Your intoxicating Katara. I don't understand but I want more of you."

"Tonight, I think I can give you more." Katara's eyes were heavily lidded with longing and passion. She leaned against him heavily, sending shivers down his spine this time. She slid her hands comfortably around his neck as he slid his around her waist. They kissed again and Zuko abruptly lifted her off her feet, spinning them around. He carried her out of the ally and out of a side gate Katara had created with a flick of her wrist. He carried her out by the shore and laid her down. He lay out next to her, propped up on an elbow, looking down at her.

She reached up and pulled him down atop her. His warmth was all encompassing making the fact that they were on a frozen beach in thin dress clothes, a minor detail. He slipped her loose straps from off her smooth shoulders, kissing them adoringly. She pulled his tunic over his head and ran her hands over the enticing muscles of his back. Zuko made love to her sweetly and gently, there on the shores of the North Pole.

Katara slept peacefully and Zuko lay next to her watching her chest rise and fall gently. His eyes returned to her face. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful with her hair tumbled around her and her kohl slightly smudged. It did nothing to diminish his longing for her. "I don't think I can live with just one night Katara. Like I said, I want more of you, maybe all." he whispered leaning down to nibble at her ear in an enjoyable wake up call. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him sweetly.

"We must get back." he said returning her smile, continuing his study of her beautiful face. Katara stretched out like a cat, purring audio ably. Zuko smiled wider and leaned down kissing her collar bone, then her jaw line, then finally hovering over her lips tantalizingly and granting her obvious wish for a kiss. As the parted he rose.

"Come now." he said briskly in good humor. She moaned her discontent and he laughed lifting her in his arms once more. But his time he slung her over his shoulder. She let out a little shriek, wriggling under his arm.

"Zuko! Zuko put me down!"

He laughed but didn't oblige with her request. As they approached their improvised gate it disappeared at Katara's wrist flick once more. Zuko chuckled again and gave in. "Fine. You win. But I must say I was enjoying the view." he said setting her back down gently.

She frowned unconvincingly and slapped his chest playfully. Katara opened the gate again and they made their way back to the lodgings. As they entered the building and made their way upstairs to bed, Zuko walked Katara to her door. She stood unsure of what to say in front of her bedroom door.

Zuko gently took her hand and bowed over it, caressing its back with his lips. "I thank you lady Katara for a wonderful evening. I learned much of the Water tribe and Earth kingdom culture and customs this night. And upon return to my kingdom I shall educate the masses in the enjoyable festivities."

Katara smiled humorously as he straightened. "It was my pleasure. I am glad you enjoyed yourself, my prince Zuko."

He smiled secretly at her before he departed. "Aye, I did enjoy myself, and, aye, I am yours. Whether prince or pauper, I'm yours alone." And with that he left her standing stunned in the hallway in front of her door.

There was a noise down stairs and a voice called up to her.

"Katara? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No Aang, thank you. Go back to bed. I don't need anything. I feel really rather wonderful." said Katara smiling to herself. She went in her room closing the door behind her and leaving Aang staring up at the spot she disappeared at. He lowered his head sadly, but as he was turning he slowed, and smiled.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

The North Pole awoke slowly and groggily the next morning. Troops had to move out at once to bolster ranks once again. The Fire Nation undoubtedly knew of the celebration and the lack of force the lines may contain. As battle ships and war balloons were loaded, soldiers, civilians and loved ones bade good bye and good luck to one another. War was, as always, real and present and a simple holiday didn't make it go away.

The avatar's household woke along with everyone else. They packed their bags and met downstairs to discuss their newest destination and plans. Katara and Sokka argued back and forth over what troops needed help where. Aang sat quietly, ignoring them, apparently in deep thought. Zuko watched the two with a hint of a smile hovering about his lips. Ty Lee watched the spat interestedly, absorbing all the information on the troops and soldiers as she could. Toph lounged, nearly sleeping in a near by chair.

Aang finally drug himself out of his trance. "No need to argue you two. We won't be going anywhere for a bit I think. We'll stay here for awhile. I have plans to make." and with a flash of a smile a slight breeze was felt and Aang was heading quickly to his room.

Everyone looked around at each other, bewildered. But soon everyone was shrugging and going about their business. Katara plopped back down, tired from the previous night and her spat with Sokka. She sunk onto a cushion next to Zuko, whose arm disappeared behind her with his hand appearing wrapped around her waist. Sokka observed this quietly as did Ty Lee. Except her observation wasn't to quiet.

"Eiiii! Oh Katara, when did this happen!" she squealed rushing to the alarmed looking water bender's side.

"Well, er, uh, it kinda just happened last night." she said blushing profusely.

"Oh it's so wonderful isn't it? You two look so cute. Have you kissed him yet? Oh what will his father think? What will your Gran Gran think?" Ty Lee rattled off never ending questions, making Katara turn deeper and deeper shades of pink.

As this interrogation went on Toph smirked and nodded. She then rose without a word, heading more then likely for a near by earth bending gym.

Meanwhile Sokka and Zuko were having a silent conversation. Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko but Zuko raised his chin slightly staring defiantly back. He then glanced over at Ty Lee then back to Sokka as if to say it was no different then their relationship. At that Sokka relented a little. But he lowered his head, keeping his eye on Zuko as if to warn him to treat Katara well. Zuko's gaze relaxed and he turned his attention to the two girls, one who was giggling uncontrollably as the other stared on in horror. Zuko and Sokka smiled at them, thinking surprisingly alike thoughts.

"Thank you for granting your loyal daughter an audience Fire Lord Ozai. I have grave news." said Azula with her head bowed over a bent knee before the Fire Lord's throne.

She spoke for a full hour of many things and by the closing of her speech the fire before the throne had been through many stages of emotion. Anger and rage, curiosity, and finally agreement and contentment. His daughter had done well.

Aang leapt silently and stealthily across roof top after roof top. He could not be seen on this mission. If he were it could ruin everything. Finally after several minutes of roof hopping he ascended lightly to the ground beside a small home and he whistled quietly. A figure climbed out of an open window and walked over to him. The figure latched on to his back and Aang opened his staff and quickly took off, gliding high and far away from the fortress.

It wasn't until three days of barely seeing Aang at all, let alone hearing news of their next destination, that Aang finally called the war council together.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I have news of our next attack on the fire nation. As we all know the city of Ba-sing-say has been insecurely occupied by both ourselves and the fire nation for a couple of years now. It's like we're taking turns." no one really laughed at Aang's little joke but the air bender shrugged, enjoying it none the less. "I propose we attempt to retake the city once more."

There was quiet mutterings around the table and Seana stood and spoke. "Well Ba-sing-say _was _once a very desirable city with much resources and advantageous position but now it's torn and broken, barely a city at all anymore. I don't think it's in our best interest to waste man power on regaining It." there were nods and grumbles of agreement around the table.

"It would be a waste of manpower. The fire nation is too blinded by pride to realize the cities worthlessness. They would fight to the last man to keep this city that they had fought so hard in the past to control." agreed Crick.

Aang smiled and nodded, confusing everyone profusely. "Exactly they would fight tooth and nail for the area. That's why we attack."

"Decoy? Again?"

"They won't expect another decoy. They, like you, would find it a stupid move and they don't think we're that stupid." said Aang satisfied.

"So, we _are_ that stupid?" asked Peyton confused.

"Precisely." said Aang.

"Ok, so what exactly are we distracting the fire nation from?" asked Weyl, rubbing his forehead in distress.

Aang smiled widely, proud of his brilliance. "We attack their main body of power. The Fire Nation Island, the palace of the Fire Lord. Without their Lord Ozai there will be great discontent within the ranks. No one will know what to do. Pandemonium. Zhao will step forward to take command, but many army leaders disapprove of him which will cause even more anarchy. We take advantage of this time and send out every able bodied Earth Kingdom citizen and Water tribe citizen to reclaim what is rightfully theirs. It won't be easy but we must take advantage of the time we have."

You could have heard the air moving around the room at the utter silence that met Aang's announcement. It took a full two minutes for everyone to recover and even then little was said.

"Its madness." whispered Peyton, horrified.

"Please, please." said Aang holding his hands out in plea, "For the past two years, you have put your trust and lives in my hands. We've fought battles together, side by side, with every one of you. We've shared loss and pain, as well as victory, and defeat. You gave me your support at Omashu and now I ask you again, for one last time, please my brothers, place that trust in me once more."

There was silence again while everyone troubled over this grave matter. Finally, Crick, Peyton, Seana and Weyl, rose together as one in support of Aang. Everyone around the table followed and bowed to Aang.

Aang smiled relieved. As everyone took their seats again he rolled out a map of the Fire Nation and its surrounding waters, motioned Zuko and Ty Lee forward and began to unravel his plan to them.

"Zuko, show me the deepest harbors around the capitol city."

"There's only one that is used for military ships. Here." he said pointing to the watery indent of the continent. "It is a deep and wide harbor about 6 miles from the palace. But during this time of the year the main bulk of the navy will be in the harbor; we'd never get past them."

"We don't need to. I, along with several of our fastest ships will be stationed here." Aang pointed to an area in the ocean about 90 miles out from the harbor. "Where are the air force barracks?"

Ty Lee stepped forth and pointed to a spot on the map. "They're here at the very tip of the island, several miles from the capitol. But there are still war balloons that fly near by, at the most 2 miles out from the palace. On average I'd say there are about 3 patrolling the skies any given day."

"Good. We will send out all of our own balloons save seven. Those seven will be dispatched to Ba-sing-say. Our forces will carry as many of our best soldiers possible. Is there a wide open space near or around the palace?"

"About 100 yards out from the city before the forests rise up. But that's two miles out from the palace." said Zuko.

"We'll have to make do." said Aang studying the spots they had resolved on.

"You intend to take the city first?" asked Peyton.

Aang thought for a moment and answered, "No. That won't be our complete focus. Our main focus for the landed troops will be to engage the enemy in the city but grant an elite task force entrance to the palace. Once there the force will take out the Fire Lord and secure the building. They'll then join the other forces in securing the city. Prisoners will be taken. If anyone surrenders, we will grant them their lives."

"The elite task force?" asked Seana.

"I will finalize them later. Now there is much to do. Peyton, Weyl, I'll ask you to work with the council to decide the forces that will go to both Ba-sing-say and the capitol. I want benders on both sides but a majority concentration in the war balloons. Sokka do you think you can get to the Northern Air bending temple and find a way to make the balloons faster? I want the ships and balloons relatively close before we move out. The balloons will have to leave earlier and I don't want them so far ahead that we loose communication."

Sokka nodded determinedly, the wheels in his brain already spinning.

"Katara, Toph, I want you both to gather your best soldiers and form teams of the strongest benders we have. Zuko, Ty Lee, I want you to come with me and acquaint me on the inner workings of the city and palace. I will be in my quarters if anyone needs me." and with that he left the room with everyone milling around to get to where they needed to go.

It took only five weeks to get the plan to launch position. Sokka returned in a fleet of 23 war balloons. They approached rapidly and their holding capacity was increased while not increasing weight with the use of woven Kanna reeds which were much lighter then wood. Sokka and the other engineers came up with a plan to increase speed as well. They attached relatively large fans to the back made from specially heated metal, to retain light weight. With Aang on board Sokka knew he could rush air through them to make them spin even faster then what the engines would have them running at. He also brought a huge supply of bombs as well as the best aviator pilots.

During the five weeks Aang had trained hard and seriously with Zuko. There were no encouraging words or harsh ones. Zuko simply taught and Aang simply learned. They went through the basic moves twice each day until it was second nature for Aang. Zuko would explain a move, show it to Aang, go through it again and have Aang try. Aang would try over and over until he got it with Zuko pointing out errors, but not harshly so. Aang was a quick learner and he never made Zuko blow his fuse.

About two days before Sokka arrived; Zuko and Aang were training, having a dual. It was the first time Aang was able to have the upper hand and so at the close of the fight Zuko bowed to Aang and announced he could teach him no more. Aang had come into his full power as the avatar. This news swept over the lands and brightened many soldiers' hearts while striking fear in many others.

Each day during the five weeks Aang had much work to do, but each day he disappeared for about two hours. No one knew where he went. And when Katara asked, Aang nimbly avoided answering the question.

Katara and Zuko grew closer in this time. Their relationship was the perfect example of Yin and Yang. Water and Fire, short fused and exceedingly patient, relatively quiet and greatly outspoken, calm and wild, they were like the sun and the moon. When the walked through the streets they shone forth like the great spheres of the sky. Zuko, with his pale skin, nigh outshining Luna as he walked beside Katara, who had a glow and brightness that almost matched the sun's rays. But with opposing elements all their own. Many talked of the obvious other worldly match. But Katara and Zuko were content in each other's arms and hardly noticed the talk behind them.

During this time Katara and Toph worked tirelessly to get messages to rebel villages about the attack. They wrote letters in code so as not to alert the enemy. They pleaded with the enemy to await the signal and be ready soon for the final uprising.

Upon Sokka's return the city began to bulge with troops that would be going to war. Two days later Aang sent off the decoy force because the trip to Ba-sing-sai would be longer, and they would need to wait for word to get around of the siege so the fire nation would focus troops in that region. He sent them with a retreat route and words of praise and inspiration.

Six days later they began to receive news of the fire nation's awareness of the siege but Aang wanted to wait one more day before departing. So everyone helped to pack supplies in the several ships Aang would be accompanied by.

On the day of his departure Aang spoke one last time with his friends, finalizing the time they would depart after him and restating their mission. As they were saying good byes Katara and he embraced.

"Be careful Aang. The world will still need you after this is done." she said emotionally.

Aang smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about me Katara. I'll be fine. This is it. I really think this is going to work."

Everyone cheered as the ships were loaded and they departed. Now they all set about loading the remaining sixteen war balloons with supplies and finalizing all that needed to be around the fortress. They threw together and escape route but they new it was feeble and unreliable.

The elite force that was to go into the palace itself was made up of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, Crick, Peyton and Seana. These eight boarded their own balloon ship along with seven other soldiers. The fleet set sail two days after Aang had and flew away 250 strong, Appa had been enlisted for the siege of the city while carrying an additional ten soldiers.

Aang stood at the stern of the boat allowing the salty wind to whip around him. At the very edge of his vision he could see a vague smudge on the horizon. The bay with the Fire Nation fleet waiting in hibernation. Time to wake them up. Aang signaled for the ship to be halted and settled down cross legged. From this position he raised his arms to the heavens and began.

Deep, deep below the waves and fish of the ocean the crust of the earth split fast and deep. Should there have been a village over this and had it been on land the village would have been swallowed whole, along with a dozen surrounding villages. The huge crustal displacement sent a slowly growing massive wave. From the ship's stern Aang began to move his hand's rhythmically, building to the gargantuan wave. With the combination of his Fire bending skills and his air ones he lifted the wave 100s of feet above the ocean. A huge green blue shimmering wall of concrete like water reared over the slumbering fleet. The impact was so absolute it took 3 hours before particles of the ship began to resurface.

The surrounding port town's inhabitants scattered and what soldiers remained were quickly dealt with. Aang stood in the town and looked to North West to where he knew the Capitol city must be under attack by now.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

The fleet of war balloons approached the capitol city, high in the sky, covered by the clouds at night. The clouds seemed darker and ominous but there was nothing for it, they'd come too far to be found by coming out from the clouds.

The three Fire Nation War balloon patrollers were made quick work by the water benders on the rebel ships. There was much moisture in the air, enough to make short and wide spears of sharp ice. These spears were then hurtled at the enemy balloons. Large holes were made and the enemy was taking much time to ascend safely and report the attack. Mean while the rebels passed over silently.

When they reached the large field Zuko spoke of they landed as quietly as they could. A few soldiers were left behind to guard the ships as well as to help make a feeble attempt to keep the engines running should a retreat be crucial. And so the 245 soldiers and Appa set out for the city.

It had no high walls as did cities in the Earth Kingdom or forts of the fire nation. It was a city of politics, there were other places for battle, but the only battles that took place here were debates in the war chamber. There were hardened soldiers in the city but they came here for rest and reprieve. Their numbers were great, larger then the rebel forces in the town. But they did not prowl the streets in uniform lines or sling around weapons. So there were numerous gates in which there was no real security to speak of except a few young inexperienced security guards.

Under the cover of darkness the rebel forces snuck in. Sokka's personally trained assassins made quick work of entrance resistance and the water benders snuffed out the torches around the out skirts of the southern part of the city. It was late and so other then a few stray coon-cats the streets were empty. Silently the forces began to infiltrate the city, making their way in the general direction of the palace.

As the prowled the alleys, trying to secure as much area with their limited forces as they could, Toph walked confidently forward. As she made down a wider, obviously more traveled street, she sensed something. She stilled and waited. Suddenly a shrill voice began to scream.

"Earth benders, rebel army! Help! Help!"

Toph swore loudly and quickly trapped the young boy in a sound proof rock encasing. But it was too late. The alarm was sounded and Katara, who appeared at her side, saw as lights illuminated through out the general area in the city. Resistance began to take the streets against the rebel forces. The fires that careened forth at them illuminated the darkness. Many were suddenly engaged in hand to hand combat.

As Sokka struggled with an opponent he looked around to see a group of soldiers being stoned with rocks the size of his head. He looked another way to see a northern water bender's legs being flayed. The blood from all the battles ran in rivulets down the gutters. Sokka looked out to where the lighting of torches in homes was spreading. At this rate the palace would be awoken and barricaded before they got to it. Quickly he hurled his boomerang to his left removing the hands of the fire bender who tortured the water bender; the boomerang swirled around and knocked his own opponent hard in the back of the head, killing him instantly as it separated his spinal cord from his brain. Catching his weapon cleanly, he sprinted to where he saw the elite force battling along side the other soldiers.

"To the palace! We must beat the wakening soldiers there or else we'll never get in!" he shouted still running.

They all nodded and once Zuko slit his attacker's throat with his fiery blade they were tearing off down the street. As they passed, officers of the rebel army saw them and rallied their troops to aid in their passage. The lights flickering on in house after house traveled fast but thanks to the efforts of the rebel army, the elite force was able to get ahead. Now all they needed to do was stay ahead of it and not be spotted once again. But they only heeded the first objective, knowing they'd have to out run whatever cropped up.

It took twelve minutes to race to the palace. There were better security guards here and the group struggled with their growing forces. As a huge line of soldiers made their way over uniformly and threateningly, Toph swept her arm through the air producing earthy sharp spears that protruded bloodily out of the bellies of many of the soldiers, they completely disappeared into others. The group raced off to a side door Zuko knew of and entered the palace.

They were met by more resistance. Crick waved the rest of the group on, shedding his shirt and bending forth large boulders to fight them off. The group left him as he ordered and sprinted down a hallway, following Zuko and Ty Lee. From a sharp corner three fire nation officers hurtled flames at the just passing group. Ty Lee seemed to fly through the air landing on one captain's back snapping his neck sickeningly. Peyton dashed forward dealing quickly with another, smashing his skull in with an earth kingdom war hammer. Zuko looked at the remaining officer. It was the same old bastard that Zuko had defied in his father's war chamber. Rage flooded through him and he lashed out brutally at the man, burning away the flesh around both his eyes. But he had to kill the man faster then he had had intentions of, not wanting his cries of agony to wake even more of the palace.

After running down a few more corridors they were met again by a rather large force. Peyton yelled for them to go on as he and Seana readied themselves for battle. They ran again and entered into a larger sitting room. As they ran across the floor Ty Lee was thrown crushingly to the ground. Sokka roared in rage at the sight. They all turned to see Admiral Zhao standing and laughing from a corner.

Sokka stood to his full height matching Zhao threateningly.

"Sokka?" called Katara.

"Go."

They all nodded hesitantly and took off again.

"Haha. Quiet the little man aren't we? Facing the big bad Admiral all on your little lonesome." chuckled Zhao.

"If you're such a big man why are you still talking? Shut up and lets see whose big and bad you son of a bitch." said Sokka chillingly.

Zhao sneered at him and suddenly spun through the air sending out balls of fire hurtling at Sokka. Sokka rolled out of the way just in time. As he jumped back on his feet he threw himself at Zhao, toppling him to the ground. A life and death grappling began.

As they ran again down a twisting corridor Toph stopped, hearing something coming. Zuko and Katara stopped as well.

"Soldiers, nine of them." reported Toph.

"We'll just have to take them before we move on." said Zuko getting ready.

"No that will take to much time. Go on you two." said Toph.

"No!" cried Katara, "Toph, you can't. We can help."

"Go!" she roared once more. Without waiting for a reaction Toph drew forth a thick earth wall, blocking their interference. Katara cried out for Toph. The last thing she had seen were the large ominous soldiers advancing on her blind petite friend.

"Katara lets go!" said Zuko grabbing her hand. They rushed down the corridor. They were almost to the inner royal chambers where they'd take out Ozai. They entered another large sitting room and once again, had company.

"Azula." growled Zuko.

She smiled evilly. "Dear brother Zuko. What were you thinking bringing water tribe filth into this palace? Not to mention your self. And who are your friends out there? Is Ty Lee near by? How long were you two joined forces all these years?"

"Try past few months. Don't you remember? You, Mae and Ty Lee were hunting me not too long ago?" he said sarcastically.

"Before that you ingrate. Don't play with me. Mae told me about you two, she told me how you were right there and she, Mae, couldn't kill you. Then how Ty Lee attacked her. Mae told me everything, right before I killed her." said Azula.

"You killed Mae? Your own friend? You are a heartless bitch aren't you? Well Mae lied anyway, Ty Lee was trying to kill me when Mae freaked out and stuck Ty Lee with a poisoned needle. I ran and Ty Lee followed, I assume Mae left to go back and be killed by you." said Zuko getting ready to fight.

"No! You're lying. Mae wouldn't have lied. I'm a princess; my subordinates would never lie to me. I would kill them!" she screamed crazily.

"Well you accomplished that didn't you?"

Azula screamed shrilly and threw herself into battle. Blue lightening streaked from her fingers hitting Zuko in the chest. Katara cried out but Zuko channeled it through his body and redirected it at Azula. She was severely burnt across her arm. She screamed in agony but ground her teeth and attacked Zuko again. It was a dual now, not a fire throwing contest. Azula threw a haymaker and Zuko blocked it sinking his fist into her stomach.

"You fucked up bitch! That was for everything you've done to Uncle."

She snarled and tried to tackle him but Zuko side stepped it and pinned her to the ground. He pulled her arm back and heard a snapping of bones and Azula's agony filled the room once more.

"That's for mom!"

She rolled out and jumped to her feet, kicking Zuko hard in the face. Blood spurted from his nose. He wiped it away unfazed. With her good arm she threw fire balls that Zuko dodged easily. Katara stood hesitantly to the side. Azula spotted her and hurtled several fiery balls at her.

"No! Katara!" cried Zuko.

But Katara fended them off easily with her water whip, spinning them off harmlessly to the side.

Enraged even more, Zuko attacked with a furor. As his fist connected with his sister's face it erupted into flames consuming her pretty face. She screamed at the top of her lungs, beating at the flames. Zuko took the opportunity to bend forth his flame blades. He raced forward and buried the blade deep in his sister's belly. She stopped her screams, her mouth forming a little 'O' of surprise.

"And that," whispered Zuko raggedly "Is for my life, and the hell you made it."

She slipped silently to the floor. Katara gagged as the smell of Azula's burnt flesh slapped her in the face. Zuko stood over her corpse trying to catch his breath. Katara went to him and wrapped her arm around his. She laid her head on his arm and looked down at Azula.

"We should go." she whispered quietly.

Zuko nodded and they made their way out the next door. Zuko moaned impatiently as they met yet another figure in the last room before the royal bed chamber. The figure was cloaked in black, standing by the door facing them.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Zuko and Katara readied themselves for battle. The figure moved forward. "You don't happen to have a cup of ginseng tea on you do you?" asked a relieving familiar voice. Zuko laughed, embracing his uncle warmly. Katara gaped, open mouthed at the two.

"I thought you were dead!"

Iroh looked at her surprised. Zuko laughed, "Why would you think that?"

"Well you said-"

"I said my uncle went away. And so he did. He came back here to try and infiltrate the palace. Apparently he succeeded." said Zuko turning back to his uncle.

Katara shook her head in disbelief. Iroh clapped his nephew on his shoulders. "Aye, I made it in. I sold myself as an exotic dancer and security was no trouble."

Zuko smiled, feeling a little sick. But immediately the smile was gone. "Is he in there Uncle?"

"Yes, he is. He's been pacing for about five minutes now; he's waiting for who ever it is that is coming for him. But I must ask before we move on. Have you run into Azula? She told her father of a story that Ty Lee betrayed her and her friend Mae failed her so she killed her. She told her father of a plan to capture a friend of yours and try and lure you somewhere and kill you there. Well it was some kind of plan or another. Have you seen her?" asked his uncle in concern.

"Yes uncle I did see her. Forgive me uncle, I was not able to show her mercy." said Zuko bowing his head.

Iroh smiled, "Don't apologize to me. That crazy bitch deserved it."

Zuko smiled in return but Iroh sobered again.

"Zuko, through there is your father. I know you intend to kill him but I ask that you grant me a wish. I will fight your father. I have my son's life to get revenge for. It was Ozai that had him killed, thinking my father would abandon me since I had no heir. I also have my father's life to redeem. He wasn't the greatest man but his murder by Ozai was unforgivable. Allow me to fight your father. If I fail-"

"No!"

"If I fail, Zuko, then, then you may fight your father. But I have more deaths to redeem then you do."

"I have no murders to redeem father. No personal ones anyway." said Zuko confused.

"Your mother didn't 'disappear', Zuko. Surely you must realize this. My father wanted to punish Ozai for demanding the throne after I lost my son. He told Ozai he must feel the pain of loosing a son, but your mother protected you and put herself in your stead. She was murdered at dawn two days after Ozai's demand. She died so you might live, Zuko."

Zuko lowered his eyes to the floor, his brow furrowing. _Damn him. What the hell kind of father fucks up like that. The only one who could have saved me, and he took her away. I guess I always knew, deep down. Azula had said as much but I refused to believe it. Damn it. _"I'll grant you your wish, Uncle. Under the condition that I accompany you."

Iroh nodded and headed toward the chamber door. Zuko turned to Katara and grasped her shoulders. "Katara, you can't come this time. I need you to stay here and guard the door. It is essential that Ozai is killed and the Fire Nation thrown into chaos. You must stay here." he repeated shaking her shoulders a little. She nodded understanding is true reasons. "And be safe." he said. He drew her in close and kissed her hard on the mouth. Katara began to weep because it was not a tender kiss; it was not a passionate one. It was a good bye kiss, because Zuko, she realized, didn't know if he'd live the encounter with his father. But before she could draw him close and run from the danger he rushed off to where his uncle waited at the door.

"Zuko." whispered Katara staring at the spot he disappeared.

Iroh and Zuko walked slowly down the entrance hall to the royal bedchambers. In the distance a door was crack and a flickering fire light escaped and ran down the length of the corridor to meet them. Iroh opened the door without hesitation, side stepping the huge flame that he knew would be hurled at him by his pathetic brother.

"Ozai." said Iroh and without further conversation they leapt into battle. Zuko was awed by what he saw. Just as he taught Zuko, Iroh moved fluently and gracefully, not with force or muscle. And just how Zuko had done in his teens, Ozai fought with all the force and muscle he could muster, which was a lot. The battle was intense and blows were struck on each side. It was bloody and grotesque but Zuko couldn't tear his eyes from it. The sweat poured and so did the blood. It spattered all over the floor, marring its beautiful tiles. As Ozai landed a blow to Iroh's collar bone, the once great general and heir to the throne slipped in the sweat and blood and landed hard on his back on the floor. Caught completely off guard he was not able to deflect the razor flames that came to lick deep in his belly.

"Uncle!" cried Zuko, distraught.

"Redeem her, Zuko. Redeem your mother's murder. My son's murder, my father's murder. It is up to you now." whispered Iroh hoarsely. And with these words said he lay still and quiet.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut tight. He would have to mourn his utter loss and loneliness later. Now there was his father to face.

"Zuko. My pathetic failure for a son. What do you here? You were exiled for your complete pathetic ness a long time ago." said Ozai from next to the window.

"Why? Why mother? She did nothing to deserve it. Why kill her?" demanded Zuko softly.

Ozai chuckled. "Her death is on your hands boy. She was worthless anyway; the one son she bore me was a pansy bastard. But Azula is useful and she'll do as heir to my throne. Don't blame me for your mother's death. With her gone your fate was sealed to be a complete failure and to be utterly alone in the world."

Zuko ground his teeth at that. He was right though! It was his fault his mother died. If he had died in her stead, she could have lived. But he couldn't let her death be completely in vain, he still had to kill Ozai for the rebel army and for the avatar.

Without a word Zuko commenced the battle. His father was strong and fierce. Zuko tried to remember all his Uncle had taught him and all he had observed from his friends from the other nations. To be proficient in one bending art, the other arts must be observed and considered.

The battle raged on and on and slowly Ozai took complete control and Zuko was constantly on defense. As he was backing away, parrying blows, he slipped on the floor and fell to what seemed like his doom. As Ozai stood over him, sneering maddeningly there was a crack in the air. A jet of water struck a heavy blow to Ozai's head. Zuko looked over to see Katara standing there defiantly twisting the water through the air.

That was it! His father was wrong! He wasn't a failure, his mother had told him that he was never a failure because he always tried and tried no matter what. And he wasn't alone. The death of his mother didn't seal a fate of loneliness. He had Katara, in the darkest hour she was here with him.

Ozai roared with rage and ran to Katara, grabbing her roughly and hauling her hard against him.

"You little bitch!" he pulled back a glowing hot fist and unleashed an ungodly slug. But centimeters before it hit her, Zuko latched onto the arm with both of his. Pulling it back hard.

"I'm not like you father. I won't let anyone hurt the woman of my life." He forced the arm back farther and Ozai looked at him disbelievingly. Using the motions he had observed watching Katara bend, Zuko spread a fire out to lap across his father's entire body. Katara ran to Iroh's still body.

Ozai screamed as the flames consumed him. Zuko let go as they spread all over Ozai's body. But Ozai calmed him self and thus calmed the fires, stopping their spread, though the searing pain remained. Now seeing his father advance on him, Zuko used earth bending techniques. He stomped a ball of flame from his foot, as it hovered before him he kicked it at his father, repeating the actions a few more times. Three of the five attacks struck him, and Ozai stumbled forward with murderous intent in his eyes while the rest of his body sizzled and pussed from the horrible burns.

Zuko couldn't believe the man was still standing. Not able to think of anything else, Zuko tired to remake Aang's ball of air that surrounded them while they were on Appa's back. Instead of air he used fire, and instead of having it surround him, he sent the orb to surround his father. His cries were horrible and Zuko was sick from the smells of his burning flesh. Once he was silent Zuko stopped his orb of fire and walked over to his father's body. He could see he was still breathing but he was broken, done fighting or living soon. Ozai looked up at his son with pleading eyes.

"For my mother, my cousin, my uncle, my people and all the other people of this world." and with that Zuko raised his original weapon, his fire blade, high above his head and plunged it deep down into Ozai's heart. And as the flames ate greedily at his innards, Ozai released a pathetic gurgled cough and died. Zuko looking at him, wondering at what could have been. Ozai was unrecognizable now, except for the golden hair piece of the fire lord that melted to his head. Zuko felt tears in his eyes at he gazed at the grated, putrid skin. It was red and bloody with strips of gooey white chunks throughout his body. Zuko felt a presence at his side and turned to see Katara.

She was looking up at him with concern in her eyes. He tried to smile reassuringly to her but to no avail. Apparently the blood, sweat and lines that marred his face were too much to be over come by a small smile. Zuko gathered her into his arms and held her close rocking her slowly. She embraced him back burying her face in his chest. Zuko reached down and took her head in his hands and cradled her face.

"Be with me Katara. No matter what happens, please, just be with me forever. I love you." he said, pleading with deeply soulful eyes.

Katara looked up at him, smiling through her tears. "I couldn't leave you if I wanted to, my prince, I love you too."

Zuko embraced her shakily, latching on to what sanity he could. He parted with her and walked over to his uncle. Zuko bent down laid his hand gently on his uncle's shoulder.

"Uncle." said Zuko in farewell.

"Zuko, he's not dead. I was able to get his heart pumping again and heal the major wounds. He has a few minor gashes and burns but I'll need my strength to heal those in the battle for the city." said Katara bending down next to Zuko.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth crack a trembling smile. On the verge of tears he gave a gasping laugh and touched his uncle's face with his fingers.

"We'll have to leave him here. It's as safe as a place as we'll find right now. But the battle is still raging outside. It must almost be three in the morning. We must go help." said Katara rising and helping Zuko to his feet as well.

Zuko nodded and they sprinted out of the palace and into the fray.

Much to their astonished pleasure most of the rebel forces remained intact. Unfortunately they were losing ground as the army grew in numbers. Katara and Zuko arrived just as the fire nation began to start stripping the rebel's of their numbers. Thankfully the rebel army was a tight, fiercely loyal and able group that followed orders well. The fire nation was having trouble organizing the soldiers who didn't obey just any higher ranking officer that came around. Even with these advantages the fire nation pushed into the rebel army ranks.

The battle raged for another two hours. There was much blood shed and loss of life and the rebel forces were becoming surrounded as troops from near by town barracks joined.

Katara struggled with three fire bending soldiers. She remained mainly on defense spinning and jumping to avoid the flames. She vaguely heard Zuko calling out to her, trying to make his way over to aid her but she was too busy to respond. Just as they began to close in on her with horrible grins, it began to rain. This sudden down pour startled the fire nation. Katara who was doubled over, breathing hard, smiled tiredly.

"Perfect." she said. And as she spoke, she and every other available and able water bender raised their arms high and bent the rain drops into small icy daggers, sending them screaming down into the enemy ranks.

This made for a complete turning point in the battle. And as the fire nation mulled in confusion and fear, the sun broke free of the horizon, beating down on them and bringing the arrival of Aang and his available fleet with him. As the war balloons soared over head, raining down bombs along with the rain, Aang circled down to alight on the ground in the fray.

These new forces and techniques as well as the avatar sent the fire nation in to a frenzy of confusion. Few officers remained to try and garrison some stability back into the ranks, but many men and women were running for cover or holding their hands up in surrender.

The rebel forces gathered up the P.O.W.'s, shuffling them back deeper into the ranks to abandoned buildings the rebels had made their base. But there were still rather large frays going on throughout the city. Katara would run to front line after front line, bolstering the defense or pushing forward the offense. Some times she would see Zuko. Once she saw Toph spinning off a dozen fire nation soldiers on a large block of earth, and Katara's heart lifted at the sight. She was not sure who had lived and who had died that they were forced to leave behind on their quest for the palace. Katara had also spotted Crick who looked badly injured but fought like a lion none the less. There were few others Katara glimpsed throughout the course of the day but she had precious few seconds to think on this.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

The rebel forces were struck a bitter blow with the arrival of fresh troops for the fire nation. All around him Aang saw his comrades dieing, bleeding and fighting with all they had. But he knew it wasn't enough. He had to do something. He was the avatar. A pulse beat strongly through him and his blue arrows illuminated and his eyes shone forth white. A rush of air spread out like a ripple on a watery surface, radiating outward from him. A stillness ran through all the ranks and soldiers from both sides looked to Aang's direction.

Aang rose high above the buildings for all to see him. His clothes waved and snapped in the wind, creating a compelling sight.

"Stop your killing! This senseless blood shed has gone on far too long. I am the avatar, and if you surrender now no harm will come to you. But if you do not, I will show no mercy toward the utter destruction to you and everything you hold dear." Aang's voice was unnaturally commanding, and reverberating, reaching every ear in the entire city.

An angular and pointy Fire Nation commander climbed atop some rubble, addressing his people. "Look at me fire nation citizens. I fight with you. I bleed with you. Now be with me at I continue the fight for the dominant race. I show you my scars to represent the sacrifices I have made for the right order to govern the world. Long live Ozai, and May the cowing of these barbarians be close at hand!"

"It's too late for Ozai." cried out Katara. She stood on a box in a wide alley that naturally increased the volume her voice to carry out over the still crowds. "Ozai is dead. His crimes of killing his wife, his nephew, his father and the attempted killing of his brother Iroh, as well as the unrightfully claim to the Fire Nation throne; have been punished by his death. His own son Zuko has carried out this retribution under the order of the true Fire Lord, Iroh."

A murmur ran through the fire nation ranks. Men and women turned to each other muttering and whispering and in some cases smiling. Others shook their heads in complete unacceptance.

Aang turned his burningly bright stare to the commander, who was still revealing all the minor cuts and scrapes he had from the battle. Aang breathed deep and exhaled, slowly and strongly. Air penetrated and widened the cuts, sending the commander into a shrieking hysteria. He ran crazily around digging at the agony that invaded his wounds. Blind with pain, he did not see the stone wall that separated his brain from his spinal cord as he ran headlong into it.

"I say again, I will show no mercy for those who continue to fight." rumbled Aang.

Slowly at first and hesitantly, fire nation soldiers dropped their weapons and held their hands high. As this continued it grew in quickness with less hesitation. As the last weapon dropped and the last arms raised the exhausted and battered rebel army lifted their own arms and voices crying out in exuberance. There was laughing and dancing and slowly they set to the tedious work of securing prisoners, tending the wounded, and tallying the mortalities.

Katara wandered through the streets, helping to heal where she could. As she walked she knew Aang was meeting with top surviving army officers from both sides who would send out ceasefire orders to all their troops. Katara wondered if Iroh had woken and wandered out to reclaim his throne yet. All around her there was pain. The war would soon be over. But for now there was much work, sweat and tears to still shed. Along with losses to cope with.

She made a slow path with her healing powers back up to the palace. By the time she got there she was covered in blood and had acquired a few premature wrinkles across her forehead. She helped as much as she could but there were still many she could not save. She had not even hesitated when she saw a fire nation soldier bleeding alone in the gutter of a street. She healed him quickly, it had been a clean cut; deep and deadly, but clean. The soldier looked up thankful yet utterly at a loss for words. She smiled as kindly as she could with the blood smearing her face then rose and continued on her way.

She reached the entrance of the palace and stood still. She stared blindly at the door she would enter and discover whether her friends were dead or alive. She entered the palace. Katara surveyed the battle scene that Crick had partaken in. Fire nation bodies still littered the ground. She was glad Crick was victorious but she wondered how everyone else had faired. She continued down the corridors winding her way along down the halls, following the path Zuko had set them to. As she turned the corner of one hall way she stopped suddenly.

Blood was everywhere. The stench of burnt flesh assailed Katara's nose and she gagged at the carnage that lay before her. Unidentifiable bodies the crumbled and askew. Katara shaking and sobbing picked her way around them. She screwed her eyes shut as she passed one corpse she was able to tell had been Seena. Her long blonde hair was dyed red with blood and black with burnt flesh. A few feet away lay what Katara believed to be the remains of Peyton. He had his charred arm flung out in appeal toward Seena and consequently Katara. She sobbed and stumbled away from the horrible nightmare, down the next hallway.

She ran now, tears still streaming silently down her face. There was the room she'd left Sokka and Ty Lee in. She ran all the faster, dreading what might await her, but needing to know. The need was like a physical hunger that made her run all the faster.

She entered and skidded to a halt. Katara sank, brokenly to her knees. Through her tears she could make out a large, lone form lying prone and lifeless on the floor. The tiles were black in a cone shape leading away from him and ending in two more forms across the room. The forms were lying motionless as well. Katara raised her hands to her mouth, quivering in emotion and loss.

"Sokka." she sobbed brokenly.

Amazingly, the forms moved. They raised their heads and at seeing her they both stood and ran to her. Sokka threw himself at his sister, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Ty Lee arrived shortly after, adding her arms to the group as well. They all held each other and Sokka rocked them consolingly, crooning like mother hen to both of them as they cried. Finally when they all calmed, they stood and Katara looked over to the other form.

"Zhao?" asked Katara.

Ty Lee and Sokka nodded.

"Sokka killed him. You should have seen how he fought. But Zhao never saw his boomerang coming." said Ty Lee wrapping her arm around Sokka's waist. He smiled down at her and slid his arm over her shoulders.

Katara nodded and walked out of the room down another corridor. It was not the corridor she, Zuko and Toph had rushed down because Katara knew Toph had survived and she had no wish to see even more avoidable gore today. It was a longer route but they ended up at the royal chambers none the less. Katara entered hesitantly. Ozai's corpse was laid out straight to one side of the room and on the other Iroh sat comfortably on the bed.

As they entered Iroh looked up and smiled. "Katara."

She smiled and nodded to him, bowing her head, not knowing how to address the new fire lord. "Congratulations on your ascension to your throne, Fire Lord Iroh. How are you feeling?"

Iroh chuckled at the title and shook his head. "You are the last person I want bowing to me Katara. Please just call me Uncle, or uncle Iroh. You saved me, and I thank you. I feel a little sore but nothing compared to what I would be feeling given your absence earlier. But tell me, what made you trust me and help me? You didn't really even know me." asked Iroh quizzically.

Katara smiled. "Zuko trusts you and loves you. That's enough for me. Now it's your turn to answer a question for me. How did you teach Zuko those fire bending skills he defeated Ozai with. They reminded me so much of Earth, air and water bending skills."

Sokka scratched his head over this so Katara related the battle to Ty Lee and Sokka explaining Zuko's peculiar and effective movements.

Iroh smiled broadly at this tale. "So he listened after all. I did not teach him them. He observed for himself from, I'm assuming, you and the other bender friends he has. I only told him that to truly be accomplished in one bending art; all the other arts must be observed and considered. After my son was killed at Ba-sing-sai I abandoned my post out of grief for my loss. I traveled to each kingdom, even the northern air bending temple and I watched. I learned much in my travels and I returned to the fire nation in hopes that they would learn from my observations. But of course to no avail." Iroh smiled sadly at this last remark.

Katara bowed her head sadly. So much death. So much loss. Was it really all over? She raised her eyes to Iroh again and smiled at him. "Come uncle Iroh, there is someone I want you to meet. Officially."

"Aang." said Katara quietly to one side. Aang was talking politely to Earth Kingdom officer on where to set up the army for over night. At the sound of Katara's voice he turned and smiled then turned back to the officer and bowed respectfully taking his leave.

"Katara, it's so good to see you. Are you well?" he asked embracing her warmly.

"I'm fine Aang, a little tired but fine. I'm glad you're not hurt I wanted to see you sooner after the battle but I knew you'd be busy. But I brought someone you should meet. Aang, may I formally introduce uncle Iroh, the newest leader of the fire nation." she said indicating the man standing behind her. Iroh stepped forward and he and Aang bowed respectfully to each other.

As they stood Aang clasped wrists with him and smiled. "I do hope to work closely with you in the future and start making this world a habitable one."

Iroh smiled, "Indeed Avatar, but first shall we have a friendly game of Gensie?" Iroh steered Aang away from Katara who smiled humorously as Aang looked back at her confused.

Katara was waving to Aang as he was swept off to the game board when Katara was literally swept off her feet. Zuko gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. They laughed and spun around, Katara had tears streaming down her face at the sheer joy of knowing the end had finally come to the war.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

It took two weeks before there was complete cease fire and it is told there was much celebrating on both sides at the end of the war. In some cases the once enemies danced and reveled with one another. But sadly of course it would be many years before predjiduce would completely die away. Another two weeks passed and the rebel army began to ship its ranks back to the Earth kingdom and the north pole.

But before they all left, there was a formal gathering in the center of the city. All the soldiers and officers and even civilains from both sides filed silently into the gathering place. Their silence was not quiet fuming or discomfort simply a audio example of the peace they felt within themselves. The war was over and there wasn't one person that wasn't glad of it.

In the middle of the gathering a dias was raised and Iroh stood in the middle of it. On either side of a long isle leading to the dias, civilains and soldiers were lined parrellel and neat in their best finery. They all waited for the ceremony to begin. A beautiful oriental musical introduction began and Iroh shook his sleeves out over his hands where they rested at his sides. Then he spread his arms wide, turning to encompase everyone in his speech,

"My people of the fire nation, of the earth kingdom and of the water tribes, I invite you, all my people to join me. Join me in a beginging of rebuilding, a begining of acceptance. Join me in grasping this second chance we have been given with both hands and steering the future towards a time of peace and prosperity. The avatar is a gift to all the people of this world, to keep them at peace. Of course in his absence we have proven our need for his presence. But he is more then a peace keeper. He is an example of the people. Each element and people are strong and beautiful enough alone, but if we, like the avatar, learn to combine our elements and people and accept each other unquestioningly we can be greater then ever and more prosperous then anyone ever dreamed. Join me my people in grasping the possiblity of overwhelming and unending peace."

At the end of his words a huge uproar of cheers and applause exploded throughout the crowd. Iroh waved to them, indicating silence. As the roar dimmed he spoke again,

"For now, my people, join me in thanking some people. We thank the avatar! His contributions are beyond words so I will not dimminish his works by trying."

Aang walked calmly and happily down the isle, the roar and cheers were defining. They ran on into three minutes until Aang finally held up his hand so Iroh could continue.

"We thank Katara, for her bravery, her perserverence, her kindness and strength. She trained the avatar in the art of water bending and was there behind him for help all this time."

Katara walked queitly down the isle. She was dressed in a flattering white dress that hugged her beautifully. The cheers were not as loud as Aang's had been but they were earth quaking none the less. Flowers were thrown to her and she bowed to each side, comming to stand behind Aang on the dias.

Iroh smiled at her and recieved one in return. He turned back to the crowd and continued. "We thank the brave warrior Sokka! His fertile mind and agile body have helped the avatar in his bid for peace."

Sokka walked forward amoungst more cheering to stand next to his sister, dressed nicely like her in a white tunic and brown briches.

"We thank Toph! She taught the avatar the ways of the earth as no one else could. She was a pillar of strength and loyalty to all durring the times of need."

Toph was a little thrown off on her walk down the isle, the cheers disrupted much of her vision and the crowd had to help steer her to the dias. She blushed and laughed thanking them for their aid.

"We thank the irreplace able Appa and well and the leamer Momo."

The crowds cheered and crooned over the fluffy bison and his little companion. Appa rose gently into the air to land on top of a near by building so as not to take up the entire dias.

"We thank Tae Lee and my nephew Zuko. Late commers to the cause of the avatar but essential characters none the less. My nephew taught Aang the ways of the fire nation and Tae Lee twarted a number of attempted assasinations on the avatar."

Their cheers were surprisingly loud given their nationality and Zuko was deeply touched at the utter acceptance as he escorted Tae Lee down the path to the platform. As the group stood behind Aang, Iroh raised his arms once again.

"Lastly we thank the soldiers. Their spirit never died, no matter the adversity they faced. And allow me to be the first of the fire nation people to offer my deepest regrets at the past." with his, Iroh and everyother fire nation citizen dipped into a deep bow. In return every other person bowed as well. Wounds were not completely healed and many losses would never be healed but it was a start and a step in the right direction.

Now Aang stepped forward and there was absolute silence. "I will apologize as well, for my absence all these years, I'm sorry I couldn't help to end it sooner. But now that the end is here and peace has returned, I urge you all to drop prejiduce and embrace one another as brothers and sisters. I would also like to reestablish the water tribes of the south pole and designate the Cheif, Sokka, to lead them as he sees fit and just."

Sokka stepped forward smiling and kneeled down infront of Aang and all the people. There was more clapping and as Sokka returned to Katara and Tae Lee's sides he scooped Tae Lee up and spun her around. There was more cheering and a short chant was imediately taken up.

"Long live Cheif Sokka and Cheiftess Tae Lee of the Southern Water tribes!" they cried.

Aang laughed with pleasure and spoke again. "I would also like to reopen Ba-sing-sai to the public and to designate a new leader, Toph, and charge her with the project and responsibility and hopefully joy of rebuilidng the great city returning it to its formal presitge and going beyond that." more cheers rose and Toph kneeled down infront of Aang as Sokka had done.

"And now to formally bring the new fire lord to power. Iroh, true heir to the throne before Ozai, I grant you the tite and power of the fire lord and ask only that you rule well and justly."

More cheers but they were cut of as Iroh shook his head politely. "I am deeply honored at the prospect Avatar but I have no wish to rule, it is time for a breath of fresh air for this nation and I am not that air. I will retire to roam the world and find peace in my adventures." Iroh winked and smiled at the looks of astonishment all around him.

Aang nodded and smiled as well, "Then the rightful heir will be allowed to step forward into the title of fire lord. Prince Zuko, will you accept the title of fire lord and pledge to use your powers to good as much good as your father and fore fathers did bad?"

Zuko stood rooted to the spot in astonishment. Katara nudged him and he closed his mouth and opened it again. "Yes, I accept."

As Zuko kneeled before him, greeted by more cheers, Aang smiled down at him, "Rule well."

"Lastly before we feast or depart or join hands danceing there is more I would say. There is one more nation, not spoken of as of yet. A once powerful nation, of wonderful history, now almost gone. I would take the throne of the Air bending temples and their people. That includes the Northern and southern temples."

There was a polite applause but many were confused. Aang smiled and made a hand motion to a place in the crowd. "The Air benders will populate the world once more, with Amekaze at my side and the aid of the nothern temple there will be prosperity for the airbenders once more." A young woman of Aang's age stepped forward. She was slender but beautiful with a shy pretty smile. Flaming red hair tumbled and swayed down her back as she joined Aang's side. The cheering was so loud the ground shook beneath them all. Aang laughed and kissed his young soon to be bride.

The war was over. The Fire nation was under new rule. The earth kingdom was on its way to rebuilding. The water tribes were blooming again. Finally the world would be populated with air benders again. The natural flow was returning and with it, an era of peace. Yes there would be war again, new enemies, new allies, but for now the peace was embraced and prosperity enjoyed and there was happiness in the lands once more.


End file.
